


Slave of Love

by Dmitri_Aspen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmitri_Aspen/pseuds/Dmitri_Aspen
Summary: Berwald, a slave who just wants to get by, ends up getting bought by a man named Ludwig Beilschmidt. He’s not at all like Berwald’s previous owners. That, along with Ludwig’s constant care and attention to Berwald’s well-being, might’ve ended with him feeling emotions he’s never felt before now. Not that he’s mad, though he is a bit confused as to how to deal with them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timo is Finland and Magnus is Denmark.

Berwald knows full well that he was lucky. The elderly woman that had bought him from the platforms wasn’t all too physically abusive, an occasional hit if Berwald was acting up. He worked quite often but was allowed to rest and was given decent food. Berwald grew a bit fond of her and nearly forgot that he was a slave. One without a brand since she mentioned she preferred to not burn human flesh with scorching metal. It smelled terrible and his body was simply beautiful, she had said. Berwald’s previous owner was rather violent and it shows through the multiple scars, but this woman had no concerns about it.

Though he didn’t stay in her house for all too long. Just over a year after being sold to her she had passed away to illness. The town authorities had seized Berwald and took him away. He had put up a decent fight but was tased and knocked out shortly after.

Knowing the inevitable was going to happen, Berwald decided it’d be best to simply let everything move on its own. It’s not like he can resist it anyway. He knew where he was going. Back to the platforms. He knew what was going to happen. As he was unconscious, strangers would strip him naked and check him over thoroughly for any signs of permanent damage that would affect the starting bid price. The check would also see if he was a virgin. He doesn’t want to know how they figure that out though he has some semblance of an idea. Even though he isn’t they’ll probably say he is.

And once that was done and he was hopefully awake, he’d be sent to a place parallel to holding pens for animals. A number would be assigned to him and the inspection would continue after an unknown amount of time passed. They would see how physically capable he is by forcing him through strenuous tasks. Or if he’s one of the unlucky ones, he’d be laid across a table, strapped to it, and they’d see how capable he was in bed. There’d also be a small audience of elitists who are likely buyers.

Personally, Berwald would prefer to be put to work instead of sexually pleasing someone he barely knows and probably dislikes. All he can do is hope for now, however. If luck is on his side, maybe he’ll get an owner similar to the elderly woman. She was nice. Though chances of getting anyone decent in these types of scenarios is beyond slim and Berwald still can’t believe how lucky he was.

Maybe whoever buys him will buy someone else. In that case, Berwald would have someone to talk to. They’d both be going through the same thing.

He should probably stop thinking and just rest. He won’t be able to do that for quite a while once he gets to the platforms.

—

When he comes back to reality, there are hands groping at his body. Instinctively, Berwald tries to resist the unwanted touch, but his limbs are tied down. There’s something running through his veins that makes him weak. Berwald growls lowly, opening his eyes to see three people standing above him as he lays on a hard surface.

He glances around as best he can with his vision slightly fuzzy. It’s a mostly barren room that seems rather small with a table filled with boxes pressed up against one of the four corners. The only hope of an escape is the one door to his left. Probably not a smart idea to even try. Guards are most likely stationed everywhere.

The people are speaking, but Berwald can barely understand. There’s a comment on a sex slave auction platform, another being something along the lines of how lucky his buyer will be to have him. There’s a flicker of panic in Berwald’s chest. He’s hoping and praying to every deity he can think of that he doesn’t end up with the fate of being on the sex slave platform.

Their hands press down at his arms, chest, legs and everywhere else. There’s a scent of lust hanging in the air, and Berwald notices that he’s wearing absolutely nothing. Vision now clearing ever so slightly, he notices them eyeing him darkly. Clearly they want to do more than just inspect him.

He’s not surprised, but he’s disappointed and wants to be left alone. He sighs mutely and growls again, trying to free his arm to hit one of the strange people. They laugh and he’s pressed back against the table. Berwald tilts his head back, wondering what he could do to escape. The idea of being caught flashes in his mind. Best to not even try.

A faint scream is heard, along with raucous shouting. The people above Berwald say whoever was up on the platform had just been sold. Whoever that is must be new to this and is incredibly distraught.

Berwald has a faint need to go and stand at their side. However, his thoughts return to trying to keep himself safe. He decides to block out the echoing screams and focus on himself and himself alone.

The hands leave his body and Berwald barely restrains a sigh of relief. They’re still in the room. They’re asking questions about what they could do to him, besides the inspection, and get away with. Another growl tears through Berwald’s throat as he casts a side-eyed glare at one of the people. They laugh and approach him again, one of them leaning down and burying their face in Berwald neck.

He tenses in disgust and tries to move away, but another is pressed up against his other side.

The door suddenly slams open, a new voice asking if he had passed inspection. The three people jump away from Berwald and give a quick “yes”. The new person hums in approval and says to bring Berwald to pens as soon as possible.

They force Berwald to sit up, roughly grabbing at his flesh and quickly undoing his restraints. Though the freedom is short-lived since chains are wrapped around his wrists, a collar now adorning his neck. Another chained is attached to a hook on the collar and he’s suddenly shoved off the table.

Berwald manages to steady himself enough to not collapse, but his legs tremble under his own weight. It’s almost as if they’re not even there. The people laugh amongst themselves.

They then start leading him towards the pens, and he catches a brief glimpse of another person on the platform fighting back guards as best they can. It vaguely reminds Berwald of when he was first put up there.

Nearby guards eyed Berwald with greed and lust. His body twitched as self-consciousness began to settle in along with fear. He was going to be shown off in front of hundreds of people that will offer millions. And when the day’s done and the sun’s set, he’ll probably be sent off with someone with more money than brains and Berwald will be thoroughly violated and abused.

Don’t fight back and pray to everything holy, he recalls from his first visit to the platforms. There was a shorter man who had some fat on his body. Something you don’t see often here. The man said his name was Timo and told Berwald there’s nothing he can do to change this. All he could do is pray that he’s sent off with an owner with a heart. To this day, Berwald still clings to those words and finds them to be more true than he originally thought they’d be.

The pens appear in sight. The people who inspected him lead him to one with the number five hanging above it. There wasn’t a whole lot of people around here, given how many pens had open gates. A huge group of people must’ve been sold recently. A chill runs down Berwald’s spine.

The inspectors open the gate and shove Berwald inside, locking the gate behind him. There’s a shocked gasp from the corner of the dark pen. It’s cramped and it smells of must and bodily fluids that shouldn’t be named.

“I thought I’d be left alone here!” the voice cries out, sounding way too happy for their own good. Berwald growls and glares in the direction of the voice and shushing them harshly. The voice whimpers softly but falls back into silence.

Berwald stands there, frozen, staring at the gate. A few minutes pass. Nobody opens it. Sighing in relief, Berwald leans against the way and slides to the ground, wincing at the stone floor and wooden walls scratch at his bare skin. The chains at his neck and wrists clank together.

Another few minutes of silence pass before Berwald turns his head in the direction the voice came from. He can’t see what they look like exactly, but there’s a fuzzy outline of a body pressed up against the corner. “You must be new?” his voice is low, barely audible.

“Yeah,” the stranger replies, voice merely a whisper now. “Guess we have to keep quiet here?”

“Yes.”

“You mind sharin’ how this place works? I’ve only heard from rumors,” this stranger really is new. Normally, you don’t outright ask for help. A veteran of the platforms usually tells you directly how everything works. Berwald doesn’t exactly call himself a veteran but he knows how the platforms function for the most part.

“Don’t fight back and pray to everythin’ holy,” Berwald says, recalling Timo’s words. There’s a confused noise from the stranger. “Always say your name to those like ya. Helps you remember it.”

“Name’s Magnus. And you?” luckily, Magnus seems to have some understanding as to what a slave’s life is and didn’t question. A master normally disregards a slave’s name and gives them degrading names. Over time, it leads to the slave forgetting the name they were given at birth.

“Berwald,” they fall into silence as the heavy thumps of boots echo outside. Hopefully Magnus learns quickly and retains information well. Berwald has quite a list of things to explain. To make it safer and easier to talk, Berwald moves towards the corner where Magnus is sitting. He doesn’t fight back in any way.

Berwald can make out more details of Magnus’s body in what little light seeps through the cracks in the gate. “Anymore advice?”

Berwald hums quietly, trying to think of what to say that will help Magnus right now. “Don’t hide yourself.”

“I learned that when i got here. Seems like clothes aren’t given to us.” Berwald somberly hums. “Is it true that there’s also an inspection that looks into your, uh...” Magnus trails off. He sounds slightly embarrassed. Not surprising.

“Sexual inspection?” Berwald replies. Magnus nervously chuckles and nods. “Yeah,” Magnus curses quietly. “If ya look strong you won’t go through that.”

“Well I don’t look weak and I’m far from weak,” Magnus huffs. He shifts around and the chains around his wrists rattle quietly.

“Then you’ll probably go through the more painful exam.”

Magnus’s chains rattle again. “Better than bein’ toyed with.”

“Mm,” Berwald isn’t sure why he’s more talkative than usual. Maybe it’s because Magnus is so innocent in the light of the platforms. He needs to learn quickly on what to not do around here. “Sleep as much as you can, too.”

“Thinkin’ about doing that now,” Magnus says. Berwald hums in agreement and moves to lie on his side, trying to get as comfortable as he could get on the cold, stone floor. Magnus does the same.

Hopefully things turn out well for the both of them, though the future looks incredibly grim.

—

When Berwald wakes up, Magnus is gone. He must’ve been taken for inspection. Berwald sits up, nearly falling back over thanks to the chains around his wrists. He grunts under his breath as a dull pain starts to rise from his legs up to his spine. It seems that whatever he was given to weaken his body has faded away for the most part. His neck is also sore. Hopefully he has time to recover at least a little bit before inspection.

Berwald stretches his arms and legs, groaning quietly before falling against the wall and staring aimlessly at the gate. He was on edge, wondering when the guards will barge in and take him away. Maybe Magnus will come back before then. Though with so few people here Berwald will probably be taken soon.

Thoughts of Timo start rolling in. It was Berwald’s second time at the platforms and he still had no clue what to not do. Timo had said he’s been here since infancy and has gone through the process so many times he has most corners of the building memorized. Berwald found that endearing and gave Timo much deserved respect for still standing strong.

The advice that Berwald passed on to Magnus came from Timo. To this day, Berwald has integrated Timo’s words into his life. It seems to help a lot honestly and maybe it’ll do the same for Magnus. Though he really does need to know more. He still doesn’t know the overall behavior expected and what’s tolerated here.

The gate suddenly flies open and a guard stomps in, grabbing the chains attached to Berwald’s neck and tugging him to his feet. He tries to pull away out of instinct but recalls how that ended. With a mute, defeated sigh, he goes along. Time for inspection probably. He catches several lustful eyes as he’s dragged down the very hallway he’s walked through multiple times. It’s a slight comfort that he’s familiar with the area.

Berwald’s shoved into a small room, a barbell laying in the middle. The room reeks of sweat and he swears he can hear the cries of the dozens, hundreds of people that have been in here in the past.

Someone undoes the chains at his wrists as he’s sternly ordered to lift the barbell and hold it to his chest. With no words, Berwald does so. It’s light right now but he knows it won’t last long. More weight is added to both ends. He falters but steadies himself quickly. He can’t show weakness. He doesn’t want to be sent off to where they’ll fill him with who knows what and forced into utter submission. No, what pride he has can’t take that.

More weight, this time one end heavier than the other. Berwald stands tall. Now both ends are heavier and equal in weight. He feels his hold on the metal slipping due to how sweaty his palms are becoming. The bar is heavier now and Berwald’s arms start to tremble. Some laughter echoes around him.

The people in the room seem a bit surprised with how he’s doing but he sees no reason to care. Just keep standing, just keep standing, just keep standing. It becomes a raucous mantra as the people add more and more metal onto the bar. He lets out a feeble gasp and stumbles back, barely managing to stay on his feet. This further impresses the people standing around him. They start adding more weights at a faster pace.

It goes on for who knows how long before Berwald falls to the ground, the barbell rolling in front of him. The laughter increases greatly but there’s hints of shock mingling around. He isn’t sure how much the thing weighed but he didn’t want to see numbers right now. The people around him said something about how much he’ll be worth. Berwald didn’t catch the potential price tag but he did hear million.

The rest of the tests were blurred together. Something about running, fighting another slave, and maybe something about pain endurance. The red welts on his flesh and the constant stinging sensation seem to give proof that he had gone through the last two tests at some point.

Berwald’s breathing is heavy and his muscles spasm sporadically from constant use and lack of rest. He tries to straighten his thoughts so he can at least possibly understand what’s being said around him, but it’s all blurring together. If this keeps up, he’ll probably collapse soon.

Someone lashes out at the expanse of his back and Berwald stumbles forward, someone else pulling at the chain around his neck. The pain helps ground his mind and he can sort of make out the words being said around him.

They’re saying that another auction will be held in two days. They’re saying that some elitist Vargas family would be given private viewings. They’re saying that they wished they could see Berwald tied down and fucked into mindless submission. He shivers at the thought and tries to move away but the chains don’t allow him to move around much. Maybe coming back to reality was a bad idea.

They say that they might as well take Berwald back to the pens. They can’t do anything else to him without getting in trouble with the higher ups. Maybe coming back to reality wasn’t the worst idea.

It took a while. Berwald isn’t sure where they went for the inspection but it wasn’t close to the pens. But when he saw them he swears he’s never been so relieved. Berwald’s pushed into the pen he was in earlier, falling onto someone else that was laying on the ground. They yelp and shove Berwald off of them. He slams into the wall, the wounds from the earlier assaults flaring up in pain.

Berwald’s glowers at the other person in the pen but doesn’t say anything and stays where he lay. It wasn’t all the comfortable but it’s the best he can get.

“Wait, Berwald?” the other person whispers. Berwald merely replies with a disinterested hum. “Holy shit I think you’re bleeding,” well at least the voice is familiar. It’s Magnus.

That gets Berwald’s attention. He didn’t notice any blood earlier and surely he would’ve felt it dripping down his skin. Magnus quietly asks for Berwald to sit up. He does so with a groan, the movement pulling at tender flesh. With a gentle hand, Magnus caresses Berwald’s back. He flinches but doesn’t say anything.

When Magnus pulls his hand away from Berwald, there’s crimson staining it. Magnus says the wound doesn’t look horrible from what he could tell but also says Berwald needs to be as careful as possible.

“If I could I’d bandage it but I don’t think that’ll happen,” Magnus seems oddly somber. The inspection must’ve gotten to him and he’s trying to find something to distract himself.

“How’re you feelin’?” Berwald asks quietly, pressing his shoulder against the wall as to not irritate the wounds on his back any further. They still throb, however, and he’s constantly shifting around to try to find an optimum position.

“Sore and tired. They really do push ya. Think I impressed them enough to not have them fuck ‘round with my ass all that much,” Magnus sounds a little to proud of that.

“Be careful. Ya don’t wanna impress too much,” Berwald vaguely recalls the first time he was hear. His eagerness was too obvious and he was sold quickly. That owner was far from friendly and the scars on his thighs and chest serve to prove that.

“That gets ya in more trouble than wanted I assume?” Magnus asks. Berwald nods and they fall into silence for a few minutes before Magnus pipes up. “Wanna try to sleep?”

“Wish I could but my back hurts too much to lie down,” Berwald wishes the adrenaline hadn’t worn off. It was probably the only thing that kept him from feeling the brunt of the pain but now it’s catching up with him.

“How about ya lean against me? It may help and it won’t be as uncomfortable as that wall,” Magnus seems a bit surprised himself at his own words but didn’t say anything to contradict them. Berwald tilts his head to the side, eyeing Magnus strangely before nodding slowly. He grins and moves to where Berwald is. He hesitated before leaning against Magnus. He seemed quite happy with the movement.

“Want more advice?” Berwald mumbles. Magnus says he wouldn’t mind at all.

The two hold quiet conversation for who knows how long. Hours probably. Berwald talks about what to not do mainly; don’t interfere with anyone or anything, don’t talk back, don’t scream. Crying is tolerated but screaming is what gets you in trouble. Magnus tucks these words into a mental vault, knowing they hold amazing value. He can barely make out multitudes of scars marring Berwald’s pale flesh in the dim light and knew he has valuable knowledge to share.

Berwald continues rambling, Magnus listening with rapt attention.“Don’t go near younger people. Brings ya more attention.”

“Are there any things I _should_ do? Seems like there’s more negative than positive. Then again, I’m not surprised given what situation we’re in.” Magnus pipes up, hand absentmindedly resting itself on Berwald’s thigh. His body jolts violently in surprise and he backs away from Magnus.

He could see hints of fear and alarm settling in thin eyes. Then he recalls what happens to those that have been here. Magnus quickly apologizes and claps his hands together, settling them both in his lap. Berwald doesn’t say anything and leans against the wall, hissing as the wood bites at his back. Magnus doesn’t try to initiate anymore conversation.

More time passes and he falls asleep. Berwald felt remnants of sleep creeping into his mind but primal instinct was screaming at him to stay awake, stay awake, stay awake. He couldn’t sleep now. Something was going to happen, he’s sure of it. Though his lack of time doesn’t help. It may be midnight now for all he knows. It could be noon as well.

Several minutes, maybe more than that, and there’s a few quiet voices from outside. Berwald inhales sharply and holds his breath, heart starting to pound violently in his chest. He ponders waking Magnus up but decides against it. The gate slamming open was more than enough to wake him up.

They yell at them both to get up. Berwald and Magnus do so hastily, nearly falling back down. Someone grabs the chains at their necks and tugs them out of the pen. The bright light temporarily blinds them but they press on. They’re pulled into another room. No windows with cold stone walls. Berwald only wishes he knew how much time has passed since his inspection.

Now Berwald can see what Magnus looks like more clearly. He’s well built and definitely handsome to look at, with those bright blue eyes and the untamed blond hair. Berwald is a bit worried for him honestly.

Orders are barked at someone outside the room and they respond promptly. Berwald faintly hears footsteps darting away.

The remaining four people in the room are talking about how powerful he and Magnus look. How beautiful they would look when they’re tied down. Berwald barely contains a groan of disgust as one of the people’s hands graze his hip. He wishes he could fight back but he knows better. It’ll just lead to more wounds. Speaking of wounds, now he can feel blood dripping down his back. It stings more than it should.

Magnus looks as if he’s screaming in agony on the inside. He can’t be blamed. Berwald vividly recalls how he felt when he was first brought to the platforms. He was oddly panicky and did as told to the best of his ability with no complaints. That was a mistake. Again, the scars give proof to that.

The person that ran off earlier returns, saying they’ll be here in a few minutes. Oh god this is a private viewing isn’t it? Magnus doesn’t know what to do in these scenarios yet. All Berwald can do is hope the other remains calm and doesn’t make a scene. That’ll get them both in trouble.

Berwald remembers hearing about the Vargas family showing up. It might be them. Berwald glances over at Magnus. He’s a bit calmer but nervousness is evident in his eyes.

A younger man with hazel hair skips into the room, a broad smile on his face. Another man, practically a twin but with darker hair and a scowl on his face, appears seconds later. The scowling man asks for a few minutes alone with his twin, Magnus, and Berwald. The four other people leave with no questions asked. The door shuts behind them.

“Well, Lovi, wanna tell them?” the smiling man asks in a sweet tone. A chill runs down Berwald’s spine. Magnus tenses up.

“We’re buying one of you after this.” The scowling man, ‘Lovi’, grabs Magnus’s bicep, tracing a finger along the taught muscle. He swallows audibly, glancing at Berwald. He doesn’t return the eye contact and stares at the wall. The smiling man comes up to him, taking more than a few moments to appreciate his body, ass and hips especially. Berwald shudders in disdain but doesn’t move to fight back. Magnus notices and does the same thankfully.

“I like spiky hair over here.” ‘Lovi’ murmurs, staring Magnus dead in the eyes before backing away. The smiling man takes ‘Lovi’s place in front of Magnus. ‘Lovi’ then starts fondling around with Berwald, hands more adventurous than the smiling man’s. More rough. Berwald lets out a shaky sigh and closes his eyes tightly. He doesn’t want to see this.

“I must agree with you, Lovi, he’s quite handsome,” they’re talking about Magnus, Magnus. Not Berwald. He’s in the clear for now, hopefully. That doesn’t say he’s entirely safe, oh no, but it gives him a little bit of light for now.

The two Vargas’s continue complimenting and touching Magnus, who is clearly becoming extremely uncomfortable with what’s going on. Berwald forces himself to stare at the wall again.

The four people from earlier barge back in, asking if a decision had been made. The two agree on Magnus. For seventy-million since he wasn’t being auctioned off. The group hastily voices their agreement, saying the transaction can be handled later. The twins look pleased and ask for clothes to cover their soon-to-be slave. They don’t want him being shown off to the public. Someone darts off to fulfill the request.

Berwald simply stares at the wall. He can’t afford to look at Magnus, who is trying to discreetly get the other’s attention. The person who ran off returns with a worn out shirt and a pair of pants. The twins gladly take them and ask for the keys to Magnus’s chains, saying they’re in the way as of right now.

Someone tugs on the chains at Berwald’s neck, tugging him out of the room. He spares a glance back at Magnus. Hopelessness clear in cloudy eyes. Berwald turns away and lets himself be taken back towards the pens. There’s a hint of regret and guilt nagging at his chest. He shakes it off, telling himself it’s better to keep himself alive and not worry too much about others.

As soon as Berwald was locked back inside the pen, he collapsed against the wall. The guilt claws at his chest, creating a void-like sensation. There’s no use trying to fight it. He wishes he hadn’t abandoned Magnus that easily. Why Berwald became so attached, he’s not sure. Maybe it was the fact Magnus had no clue what to do, how to act.

No, stop acting like this, Berwald. You’re stronger than this. This is nothing compared to what you’ve been through in the past. Maybe you should just sleep it off. Everything will fix itself when you wake up.

—

He’s startled awake by shrill screaming. Berwald straightens his posture, staring at the gate intensely. The gate to the left of Berwald’s pen slams open and whoever screamed was tossed inside. They continue shouting, banging on the wood to try to break through. It’s useless, really. Hopefully they learn soon it’s best to not fight back.

It takes a long while but they quiet down to nearly mute sobs. Berwald manages to block it out decently enough by letting his thoughts wander freely.

Wonder what time it is. Maybe it’s nearly time to go up on the platform and be sold. Who knows what will happen. Maybe more inspection? Berwald doesn’t know.

He probably ended up dozing off again, a gruff voice waking him up. It tells him he’s about to be sold. Turns out he was right. Compared to all the other people that have taken Berwald to and from this pen, this man’s the gentlest. He says he’ll make sure Berwald is as able as he can get before being sent up. All he can do is nod as he’s helped up. Something tells him to stay alert, but his mind’s foggy and doesn’t pay much heed to the voice of reason.

He’s brought to yet another small room in the maze that is the platforms. There’s a worn out stool with a small table next to it. The table holds a variety a strange items on it. Berwald’s seated on the stool and it creaks under the sudden weight. The man goes to the table and grabs two pills. Painkillers, he says there are.

The pills are pressed against Berwald’s lips and he parts them, pills being pushed in. Water is then shoved down his throat to make sure he swallows the pills. Berwald chokes and sputters but manages. The man hums in approval and puts the now empty bottle down on the table. He says he’s going to rub and ointment on Berwald’s wounds.

It stings horribly, that’s for sure. Berwald flinches as the man rather roughly rubs the cream onto his back.

Berwald would like to ask why he’s getting this type of treatment but he knows better. Maybe it’s because he’s been bleeding for quite a while now and they don’t want him passing out. Yeah, that’s probably it.

The man says Berwald will be up on the platform very soon and that he’s practically on his own now. There’s no response as he’s led from the chair and outside the room. Another voice briefly asks if Berwald’s ready to go. The man says yes and Berwald’s chains are yanked and he stumbles forward, barely catching himself.

Chuckles echo around him and he tries to not listen to them. He needs to focus on himself and himself alone to get through this. Berwald’s done this several times now and panic still manages to settle in. His chest is tightening, breaths becoming more and more labored by the second. Sweat drips down his skin, seeping into the numerous cuts across his body and bringing about a faint stinging sensation.

Berwald can now hear the raucous shouts of the crowd growing louder by the second. He’s brought into a waiting room of sorts, where two other slaves are waiting. They seem to be brothers, given how similar they look. Both are blond and oddly thin, the taller one having a floating curl of hair by the side of his head? Berwald shakes his head and turns his gaze to the ground. Luckily, the other two don’t seem to really pay attention to his presence.

The taller brother is humming a lullaby of sorts, probably to comfort his younger brother. The shorter one, with paler hair and a more sickly-looking body, looks as if he could pass out and maybe even die at any given second. His eyes are simply voids, nothing able to be seen through them.

Berwald silently wishes them luck with their future. It’s not like he can do much more anyways. They’ll all get in trouble and probably beaten. None of them need that right now. Berwald can faintly feel his wounds throbbing. Luckily, the bandages are helping with soaking up the blood.

Someone comes in and takes the other two slaves away, leaving Berwald alone. He fiddles around with the chain tied around his neck, trying to find something to distract him enough for now. It helps a little bit, but every time he hears footsteps outside everything freezes in anticipation.

He’s done this several times over, he shouldn’t be this nervous. Vaguely, Berwald recalls Timo’s voice giving a few tips on how to actually keep standing while on the platform itself.

_“It’ll feel like everythin’s crashing down and there’s nowhere to go. Don’t close your eyes. Focus on the wall. Keep breathing, too, it’s easy to forget how to do that when you’re up there. Take deep breaths. Try to not listen to the announcer either. Hearing the crowd’s okay for the most part but holy shit don’t listen to the announcer.”_

Yeah, that’s how Berwald managed to not collapse. Seems to work for the most part. Hopefully he can carry out those words. Maybe he’ll be able to leave this place soon.

Heavy footsteps enter the room Berwald’s in. His body tenses and he doesn’t lift his head to see who approached him. Probably someone here to take him to the platform. He releases his hold on his chain and lets his hands go limp. Sure enough, the chains are roughly tugged and he’s forced to stand. Berwald lets it happen, knowing what’s going on full well.

Though he wasn’t as mentally prepared as he thought he was. Berwald catches a glimpse of the two brothers he saw earlier. They were being led off, the younger one clearly sobbing but not making much noise if any. Then again, as if Berwald could even stand a chance at hearing them over the shouts of the crowd.

The announcer’s voice rings out and Berwald wishes he could cover his ears. Though he knows he can’t since his hands are bound and he’d probably get hit for doing that. His heart pounds violently and Berwald wonders if his ribs could break from that alone.

Who knows who he’ll be sold to. Who knows if he’ll be brutally beaten. Who knows if he’ll become a mindless slave used only for his master’s personal pleasure.

The thoughts make his legs quiver more than before, and he finds it to be a small mercy that he can lean against the wall. The guards don’t seem to mind much and keep to themselves, still keeping a watchful eye though.

Berwald’s snapped out of his thoughts when someone tugs the chain connected to the collar around his neck and he’s dragged to the platform. He stumbles up the stairs but remains standing. He’s shoved to the center, a spotlight flashing down on him from above. Everything freezes and his head starts spinning.

Sadly, it’s easy to determine how many people were staring him down. They’re all wearing fairly colorful masks and the room is rather well lit. Berwald takes a step back, the spotlight following.

The crowd listens adeptly to the announcer. He says that Berwald is a virgin, causing his face to heat up and for his legs to nearly give out. Damn it, they should know that’s definitely not true. The announcer also says that Berwald is deft with heavy duty work.

His body trembles still and chills rush through his bones, even though it’s oddly warm in here. The announcer falls silent after saying the starting bid was five million. Immediately, someone offers eight million. That was shot down with nine million, ten being yelled out shortly after.

Berwald tries to swallow the lump in his throat, trying to steady his unstable breaths. It all fails, but at least the crowd’s shouts are starting to blur together. Hot tears begin forming in his eyes, and he shuts them tightly in a weak attempt to hold them back.

Fifty million. They’ve already gotten that far. Ten times higher than the starting bid. Who knows how long he’s been standing here, frozen in place and imagining the worst. The announcer might’ve added something else to describe Berwald. He doesn’t want to know what it was.

Fifty-one million. Berwald’s heart is likely to burst at any moment.

Fifty-two million. Everything’s starting to blend together.

Fifty-three million. Screams of rage echo throughout the crowd.

Fifty-seven million. Everyone quiets down a bit.

A tentative fifty-eight million. A confident sixty-million. All is silent.

Going once.

Going twice.

He’s been sold. Sold to a man named Ludwig Beilschmidt. Berwald feels a scream building up in his throat, but he manages to swallow it down and keep silent. Don’t scream, don’t scream, don’t scream _goddamnit_.

Berwald forces his eyes open as he’s dragged off the platform. He can’t breathe. His body doesn’t want to function. He doesn’t want to exist right now. Hands clench and unclench nervously as he waits for this Ludwig Beilschmidt to appear. The guards around him seem relived Berwald’s not fighting back. He can’t. Nothing wants to work the way it’s supposed to.

Through teary eyes, Berwald can faintly make out a blond man in a fitting suit and bright blue mask, wide in stature and looks almost as strong as himself. At least he isn’t an older man, Berwald thinks to try to relive some of the anxiety. It doesn’t help much but it’s something.

The guards leave, and strong yet strangely tender hands grasp Berwald’s shoulder. He’s led to a smaller room, the door closing behind them.

“Don’t fight me. I’ll explain everything later. Let me undo these chains so I can dress you.” The voice is low, soft. Berwald takes a moment to process what he’s hearing and doesn’t notice Ludwig taking off the collar and undoing the cuffs on his wrists. The chains fall to the floor with a clank Berwald blinks in confusion. This isn’t how it was supposed to go? Then again, Ludwig Beilschmidt is probably just wanting to keep wandering eyes off of Berwald. Just like what the Vargas twins did to Magnus.

But he nods slowly, and he’s guided to a chair. Ludwig lifts Berwald’s legs and slips on boxer-briefs. Ludwig looks up, trying to discern what Berwald’s feeling but unable to see beyond his distress and confusion. Continuing on, Ludwig grabs simple gray pants and gently slides them up Berwald’s legs.

By now, his vision isn’t as blurry and his breathing has settled down some. He’s now more confused than anxious. Why was Ludwig doing this? He seems so much more gentler than you’d expect.

Next were socks and brown boots that went up to just below his knees. Then he’s prompted to lift his arms upwards so Ludwig can slip a white t-shirt on. He slowly helps Berwald stand up, the latter leaning against the former for much-needed support. The slight heel in the boots was strange to walk in.

“Stay next to me and don’t fight me,” again, Ludwig’s voice is soft. Berwald mutely nods again and stays at Ludwig’s side, though they need to create some distance between each other since people were looking at them oddly.

Nobody questions directly them as they leave but there’s a few glances of confusion. The two walk out to a fairly empty parking lot. Ludwig unlocks a simple looking black car, opening the back door. He helps Berwald settle in, a little difficult with his height but they manage. Ludwig closes the door and goes around to the driver’s seat.

Berwald bites his lip, glancing out the tinted windows. Something tells him to fight back, but his mind is saying to go along with it. Ludwig takes off the mask. His eyes are an even brighter shade of blue than the mask.

The drive is silent for the most part, music playing softly. Berwald’s thankful for the quieter noise since the crowds were incredibly loud. The land outside the car is starting to become more rural, houses with larger plots of land appearing more and more often.

He sighs quietly, but Ludwig hears it and looks back, asking if everything was all right. Berwald lifts his hands up and makes some strange gestures, trying to figure out how to ask where they were going. Ludwig furrows his eyebrows in confusion but turns back to face the road.

There are another few minutes of silence before Ludwig asks, “Are you able to speak?” Berwald hesitates before nodding slowly. Ludwig hums. “Do you wish to speak now?”

“If you want me to.”

“I see no need to speak right now in that case.”

Berwald tilts his head slightly in confusion but doesn’t respond. They fall back into silence as Ludwig turns onto another road. Another minute sees them pulling up to a gate. Ludwig rolls down his window and punches in a code into a keypad. The gate creaks as it opens and he starts driving as soon as there’s enough room.

Berwald sees a fairly large, dark blue mansion at the end of the driveway, open land surrounding them. There’s a tall, white fence bordering it all and some trees dotting the landscape. Overall, it looks well taken care of and simple. Nothing too fancy but it still looks elegant. The blue sidings and white trim really did help the house stand out.

They pull up to the front of the mansion, Ludwig turning the engine off and getting out and opening Berwald’s door to help him out. Legs still weak, he gladly takes Ludwig’s help. He closes and locks the car behind them, starting to slowly walk to the front door. He tells Berwald to make it clear if he needs any more help. Berwald simply shakes his head and tries to not put a lot of weight on Ludwig’s shoulders.

He doesn’t comment on it and unlocks the door, closing and locking it again once they’re inside. Berwald’s amazed with how simple yet elegant the building is. There’s a fairly high ceiling, a wooden staircase off to the right and some scenic paintings along with some potted plants here and there. Overall, it looks phenomenal.

“You’re oddly calm,” Ludwig murmurs. Berwald isn’t sure what the meaning behind it is, but it isn’t entirely true if one were to look at his previous years. Right now, however, it is far from false. He almost feels at peace, though a nagging voice in the back of his mind is keeping him aware.

“I’ll take you up to a room. You should rest.” There’s another nod from Berwald and then he’s slowly and tenderly helped up the stairs to the second floor. His legs are still weak from the platform.

Once they’re upstairs, Berwald curses himself for being this tired from just climbing a flight of stairs. Ludwig doesn’t comment on it and guides Berwald to an empty room. Like the rest of the house, it’s simple in design. Dark walls with a white trim resembling what the exterior looks like. A dark oak bed frame with a pristine white comforter atop the mattress, another few paintings and plants with a fairly large window. There’s a small table in the corner with two stools tucked underneath it. A desk sits against the wall near the main door, another door off to Berwald’s left.

Ludwig leads Berwald to the bed, lifting up the comforter and setting him down on the mattress. “Sleep. I’ll bring up food later.” Ludwig then kneels down and removes the boots he put on Berwald a while ago. He shifts back into the middle of the bed, pulling the covers down far enough so he can slip underneath them. Ludwig places the boots against the wall and leaves the room, door clicking quietly as it’s closed.

Berwald’s thoughts then begin to wander. What if Ludwig is doing this to fool Berwald into thinking he can feel safe here? What if he’s like the other people who attend those auctions? Pouring huge amounts of money into purchasing people for their sick, personal entertainment or for laborious tasks?

Berwald saw this mansion isn’t at all small and he’s only seen so little. The layout of the building is unfamiliar. Ludwig may use this to his advantage to keep Berwald trapped inside.

Then again, Ludwig did remove Berwald’s restraints back in the platforms. He could’ve fought back but he didn’t. He was also given a sense of dignity back with the clothing and the vague promise of freedom.

Those thoughts continue circling in Berwald’s brain until he falls asleep, where a quiet void takes hold of him. He enjoys the silence and solitude for all it’s worth.

—

Ludwig quietly works in the kitchen, making a simple beef broth and a cup of tea. He was sure that the other couldn’t eat anything too complex, especially with how distraught he was back at the platforms.

It may take a while before Ludwig gets a name from the blond. He seems quite reserved but nervous for evident reasons. Ludwig doesn’t blame him and would probably react the same way if he were in that sort of situation.

Ludwig mindlessly carries a tray holding the broth and coffee, both of which have been put into an insulated thermos and cup respectively, upstairs to the guest room. It’s the first time Ludwig has done this. He isn’t sure what the normal protocol is or what even prompted him to buy this man. There’s something odd about him.

Ludwig silently enters the guest room, finding the blond to be asleep already. Setting the tray down on the small bedside table, Ludwig takes a moment to admire the man he bought just hours ago. The announcer was right. This man looked like he could certainly lift anything. What the announcer didn’t say was that he was downright handsome.

He kneels down at the bedside again, finding it odd that he’s so entranced but not wanting to leave. Ludwig rests his chin on crossed arms, admiring the blond’s restful face. To think his eyes were distressed and shining with tears not too long ago. His body twitches every so often and his chest rises up and down with small breaths, but other than that there’s no movement.

Hopefully Ludwig discovers the man’s name soon. It must be a suiting name for someone of his size and stature. And his handsomeness but that’s a matter to be addressed later.

He shakes his head, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. With a defeated exhale, Ludwig stands up and swiftly walks out of the room, deciding it’d be best to have something to eat himself and then retire to his bedroom.

He prepares something rather quick and easy to eat; potato salad with bratwurst. It doesn’t talk long to prepare and there’s leftovers for tomorrow. Sitting down at the table, Ludwig ponders about the man upstairs. How could Ludwig be this smitten despite only meeting this man hours ago? And why did Ludwig buy him when he swore he was going to the platforms just to say he has? He’s probably just needing some attention. Maybe he should call Kiku or Feliciano over soon. It’s been a while.

With a sigh, Ludwig continues eating. It’s gone a bit cold, but he finds no reason to care. The plate’s empty within a few minutes and he places it in the sink, deciding to worry about it in the morning. Once that’s done, Ludwig heads back upstairs to his room, eyes lingering on the guest bedroom door for a few seconds too long.

—

Berwald wakes up on his own clock, noting the healthy amount of sunlight pouring through the window. It must be later in the day. There’s also a new smell coming from the table next to the bed. He sits up with a groan, blinking several times to try to clear his vision. He eyes the tray warily but reaches for it anyways and grabs one of the thermoses. His arm was a bit shaky, but not enough that he was at risk for dropping anything. That probably wouldn’t end well.

After staring at the container, he unscrews it and eyes the broth. It smells decent enough. It also seems to still be warm enough to eat. There’s a spoon on the tray, but Berwald doesn’t bother with it and simply takes a sip from the thermos. It doesn’t taste horrible, but it isn’t a favorite and it’ll have to do for now. Berwald realizes he’s hungrier than he feels, since the container’s empty rather quickly. A quiet, nagging voice in the back of his head says he shouldn’t be eating but hunger wins and mutes the voice.

He places that back on the tray and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, a faint groan leaving his throat. Whatever the people from the platform injected him with had worn off completely, but it left his leg muscles sore. He wonders why his upper body is all right for the most part. Probably because he didn’t use his arms as much as he did his legs yesterday.

Sighing quietly in contempt, Berwald grabs the other container. It has an earthy aroma wafting from it. It’s also different than the other one, and Berwald ends up staring at it longer to try to figure out how to open it. This is a container he recalls seeing the elderly woman have but he never took the time to fiddle around with it.

The door opens quietly, Berwald not noticing as he was a bit to entranced with trying to open this container. Ludwig bites back a huff of laughter when he sees Berwald. He honestly looks so confused. Ludwig takes a few steps into the room and Berwald finally looks up, tensing when he sees Ludwig.

He grabs the cup, sliding the hatch back. Berwald tilts his head to the side, glancing between the cup and Ludwig. After a few moments, Berwald finally takes a sip. The liquid is fairly sweet, something not expected but welcome nonetheless. He lowers the cup, eyeing Ludwig suspiciously with hints of confusion evident. Didn’t he say something about explaining everything? Even then, Berwald probably won’t-

“I suppose you’re seeking an explanation.” Ludwig sits on the bed next to Berwald. He nods slowly. “I bought you because I saw something... special,” good choice of words, Ludwig. “and impulse took over I suppose and now you’re here.”

He looks to his side. Berwald is staring cautiously and he seems to be rather perplexed with what he heard. Ludwig huffs and straightens his posture.

A few minutes of silence pass. “I apologize if that’s not the answer you wanted to hear but it’s the best I got.” Ludwig says a little too quickly for his liking. Berwald hums and nods. Ludwig asks if he could propose another statement. Berwald nods again, looking a little amused with how formally that was said.

“I am not going to force you to do anything. I didn’t buy you to do any work or give me any pleasure.” Ludwig looks over to gauge Berwald’s reaction. He isn’t showing any blatant emotions. Though he is tilting his head a bit to the side. He’s probably confused. Not surprising.

“Why?” he asks almost reluctantly, slightly cowering as if he was expecting to be hit for saying that. Though he looked genuinely confused.

Ludwig should probably address that as well. “I also won’t hurt you in any way. You’re safe here. And to answer your question, I did this because I wanted to,” the truth is simple and there’s no reason to try to hide it. A faint hint of a smile rises to Berwald’s lips. Ludwig can’t help but feel a rush of pride in knowing he caused that. “Now, are there any other questions you’d like to ask?”

“How d’ya want me to address you?” Berwald’s growing a bit more relaxed. Ludwig isn’t sure what’s going on inside his head but it must be positive.

Ludwig doesn’t understand why Berwald asked that but it should be answered anyways. “Ludwig. Nothing special. If you don’t mind, may I know your name?”

“Berwald.”

Berwald. Berwald? Ludwig repeats the name several times over in his head. It’s a nice name, really. Ludwig glances over at Berwald. He seems a bit nervous. He probably thinks he’ll get hit for whatever reason.

“Berwald,” Ludwig murmurs the other’s name. Berwald stiffens and shifts around uncomfortably. “It’s all right, Berwald, I don’t intend to hurt you. If you don’t mind it, I’d actually like to befriend you.”

He doesn’t say anything, only looking down at his feet. Anxiety creeps into Ludwig’s chest and he worries that Berwald may not want that. Who knows what he’s been through in the past. A brief image of Berwald’s scars from back at the platforms flashes in Ludwig’s mind. Then he recalls someone who runs the platforms saying Berwald has a few cuts on his back.

“Are there any wounds I should know of?” Ludwig asks. Berwald hesitates before shaking his head. Ludwig purses his lips and sighs. “The people at the platforms said you have some cuts on your back and I’m rather sure they’re bleeding. I saw the bandages yesterday.”

Berwald simply hums and hangs his head. Ludwig clicks his tongue and asks if he can remove Berwald’s shirt to check the wounds. After a moment of thought, he mutely nods and moves his hands to grab the hem of his shirt to tug it over his head. Ludwig feels his body heat up ever so slightly at the sigh of Berwald’s bare chest.

Ludwig manages to say that he’ll leave to grab some ointment and better bandages. He honestly just wants to stare at Berwald for who knows how long but there’s better things to be doing.

With that, Ludwig hastily gets up from the bed and leaves the guest room and heads to the bathroom down the hall. Under the sink there’s a basket with several medical supplies that Ludwig uses from time to time. Mainly when Gilbert comes over, beyond drunk, and tries to pull some odd stunt that almost always end up him hurting himself.

With the items in hand, Ludwig returns to the guest room. Berwald hasn’t moved from where he was sitting. He glances up at Ludwig as he enters but quickly lowers his head again. Ludwig softly sighs, but knows Berwald isn’t making eye contact out of habit.

“Move so your back faces me. I’ll remove these bandages, apply this ointment, then re-bandage the cuts, okay?” Ludwig asks softly, sitting on the bed. Berwald nods and shifts farther towards the middle of the bed, turning his body so he’s facing away from Ludwig. He takes a few seconds to stare at the numerous, faded scars dotting Berwald’s back. Most of them have been there for years, clearly. Then Ludwig directs his attention to the poorly made bandages that are stained red.

He murmurs that he’s going to remove them quickly and it will probably hurt. Berwald nods and braces himself. He grunts quietly as Ludwig rips off the bandages in one swoop. The stinging sensation is not at all pleasant but it could be far worse. Berwald manages to not make more noise than needed, though it honestly hurt more than it probably should.

Ludwig says the wounds aren’t infected. He then squeezes some of the opaque ointment onto the clean bandages, placing them atop the wounds with a gentle hand.

Berwald glances over his shoulder, meeting Ludwig’s eyes. They simply stare at each other before Berwald whispers a “thank you, Ludwig.” Ludwig snaps out of his little trance and replies with “no problem, Berwald.”

The silence returns and it seems as if a bit of tension was lifted. Berwald shifts around, glancing to the side. Ludvig tries to find words to say but is at a loss. He would ask something to at least make small talk. How do you feel? Do you need anything? But words simply fail him. Ludwig ends up mindlessly staring at Berwald’s back to try to find something to say.

Berwald noticed this and turned around, now facing Ludwig. He jumps in slight surprise but doesn’t move from where he was sitting. From what Ludwig saw in Berwald’s eyes, he has a question in his mind but can’t bring himself to say it out loud.

More silence. Ludwig’s starting to get irritated. He doesn’t want to push Berwald more than needed but there needs to be some conversation going on.

Another minute passes and Berwald finally makes a noise. It’s a dismissive hum before looking up and meeting Ludwig’s eyes. He returns the gaze expectantly.

“How long d’ya plan on keepin’ me here?” Berwald’s says slowly, hesitating and cowering a bit as if he was expecting to get hit again.

“As long as I can. Not sure how the slave trade works precisely regarding time frames but like I said, I bought you out of impulse. Not for labor or, uh, my personal satisfaction.” Ludwig turns his head away from Berwald, flushing slightly at his own words.

Maybe Berwald realizes that he won’t be hurt here, since his next words seem to surprise him quite a bit though he doesn’t cower this time. “Thank you, Ludwig. Hope I like it here.”

Ludwig barely holds back a sigh of relief. Seems like Berwald’s a fast learner. “I’m sure you will, Berwald.”

The silence is more comfortable now. Berwald has a relieved look in his eyes. He must’ve gone through so much before now. And now he’s safe and able to start recovering. Ludwig smiles slightly. He doesn’t regret his decision one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is Denmark, Emma is Belgium, Abel is the Netherlands, and Michael is Luxembourg.

Over a year has passed. Berwald has been smoothly healing, though the mental wounds from past trauma still show. Ludwig doesn’t expect those to ever disappear entirely, though he will try his best to ease the pain.

Habits from Berwald’s previous life of slavery still show as well. When Ludwig goes out to work, he returns home to see Berwald either cleaning something or in the kitchen making dinner. Ludwig never scolds him or make a move to hit him. Ludwig simply thanks Berwald and says he should rest. Some nights, Ludwig can faintly hear Berwald crying in his room. Probably nightmares, but Ludwig can’t bring himself to check on Berwald one those nights. Thankfully, they’re slowly becoming more and more uncommon. It’s a soothing sign to Ludwig.

Currently, they were both in the living room, Ludwig checking up on Berwald’s wounds. At this point, it’s basically useless since the major wounds have healed. Though every once in a while Ludwig catches a new cut on Berwald’s body. He always says it was from some incident earlier in the day. Ludwig can believe it. Berwald has a tendency to work more than he should. Maybe he feels the need to pay Ludwig back for the safe atmosphere.

Berwald doesn’t need to do that. He should know that. Yet he continues to anyways.

Ludwig sighs, slightly annoyed as he places a smaller bandage onto the cut on Berwald’s arm. Absentmindedly, Ludwig traces his fingers up and down Berwald’s arm. The skin is firm and smooth and it’s obvious to tell how powerful his arms really are by just touching them. Ludwig vaguely wonders what Berwald could do with those arms, those hands especially. Berwald’s hands are calloused but they’re simply phenomenal. Deftly working on all sorts of projects-

“Ludwig,” Berwald murmurs, clearly confused with what’s going on. Ludwig quickly pulls his hand away and sits up straight, finding it difficult to look at Berwald’s eyes. Ludwig quietly apologizes, sighing softly. Berwald say’s it’s all right, though Ludwig knows it wasn’t a smart move on his end.

“Should we go eat?” Berwald nods quietly and stands up, grabbing his shirt from the low table in front of him. Ludwig watches the muscles on Berwald’s back flex as he lifts his arms up to put the shirt on.

“Want me to make somethin’?” Berwald asks, glancing at Ludwig.

Ludwig shakes his head. “I was thinking we try going out again. There’s a small restaurant on the outskirts of town that Feliciano told me about and he asked if we could meet him there. If Kiku can, he’ll be there, too.” Berwald eyes Ludwig apprehensively and shifts his weight. “Unless you really don’t want to,” Ludwig quickly adds. What he said wasn’t the full truth, but he couldn’t bring himself to say another former slave of sorts would also be there. A slave in a situation similar to Berwald’s

After a few moments of thought, Berwald finally opens his mouth. “I suppose we could.” Ludwig smiles slightly and nods, standing up.

With no other words said, the two head out to the garage, Ludwig settling into the driver’s seat and Berwald in the passenger’s. Ludwig recalls last time Berwald went out. Some slave traders had recognized Berwald, thought he had run away from his owner since he wasn’t chained up and dressed up nicely, and they tried to take him back to the platforms. Ludwig, thankfully, was nearby and managed to save Berwald before he was taken. Once they got home, Berwald didn’t talk much for two days and barely left his bedroom. He didn’t go outside the house for a week.

Sure, it’s been two months since then, but Berwald is still nervous for reasons Ludwig sees as reasonable. Though since Berwald didn’t refuse going outside, that says he’s willing to try again. This time, Ludwig won’t leave Berwald’s side. It also helps that they’re going to the town’s outskirts and not the main part of town. Feliciano will also be there and that’ll serve as another shield of sorts. It’s also a good idea for Berwald to actually head beyond the property. Staying cooped up for so long in one place can’t be a good idea.

The drive was quiet, soft music playing on the radio. Berwald was staring aimlessly out the window. He really is quite beautiful in his own way. Not the same beautiful as the women of the town that sometimes try to get Ludwig’s attention. He’s a bit relieved that he’s already made up his mind on pursuing men. It makes denying the women so much easier.

Ludwig wonders if Berwald’s into men romantically. And, possibly, sexually. Ludwig bites his lip at the thought and slightly shakes his head. He shouldn’t go there. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Berwald eyeing him with concern. Silently asking if Ludwig was all right. He mutely nods and Berwald goes back to staring out the window.

The drive lasts for another fifteen minutes or so before they pull into the parking lot of the restaurant. Ludwig recognizes Feliciano’s car. It’s somehow a small relief knowing he’s here already. Ludwig pulls into a parking spot and shuts the engine off. He and Berwald get out, Ludwig locking the car as Berwald starts walking towards the front door.

They both enter. The place doesn’t have one set theme, rather a mashup of western and modern. It’s also fairly quiet inside, music playing throughout the building with some chatter from the customers and staff mixed in. It’s a nice change of pace. Ludwig normally ends up in bustling places where it’s almost always loud due to how many people are there. Or he’ll be in a fancy restaurant where he almost feels out of place. Sure, Ludwig has money, but he doesn’t particularly enjoy showing it off.

A waiter asks them how many are in the group. Ludwig replies by saying they’re with Feliciano. The waiter nods and takes them to a booth right next to a tinted window. Berwald freezes in his steps when he recognizes Feliciano and the other man sitting next to him. Ludwig doesn’t notice right away and sits down, but does look behind him to see what was taking Berwald so long.

Feliciano falls silent. He vaguely remembers Berwald from the platforms all that time ago. He was with Magnus. And when did Ludwig ever attend the platforms? And why didn’t he mentioned he bought someone from there?

Magnus, once he noticed Feliciano’s odd silence, looks up from the menu. His jaw drops in shock. There’s no way this is true.

Ludwig coughs awkwardly, trying to figure out what’s going on here. Maybe he should’ve mentioned that Feliciano would be bringing along someone else.

Magnus quickly stands up from his seat and walks up to Berwald, trying to keep down a bright smile. Magnus suddenly jumps onto Berwald, hugging him. He returns the hug rather awkwardly after a few seconds. Feliciano and Ludwig exchange a confused but slightly relieved glance. At least they’re not fighting.

Berwald was genuinely surprised. He was only expecting Feliciano to be here and maybe Kiku, whoever that is. Though he wasn’t expecting Feliciano to be one of the twins from back at the platforms. He looks more friendly now, not at all like he was back then.

But Magnus? Here? Alive? Berwald can’t exactly grasp it. He’s thought about Magnus several times over the course of the past year. How he was doing, how much pain he could potentially be in. All of the worrying was for naught. Magnus was perfectly fine. He wasn’t hurt. A pressure in Berwald’s chest seems to evaporate. He’s glad. Though the question as to why he’s so attached bubbles up in place of the pressure.

“We should sit down,” Magnus murmurs near Berwald’s ear. He nods mutely and takes a seat next to Ludwig. Magnus sits back down next to Feliciano.

“Care to explain what that was about?” Feliciano pipes up after a minute of silence. Magnus and Berwald exchange a look, Magnus breaking out into a large grin.

“He basically saved me back at the platforms. He taught me how they worked, what was safe and what was not. If I didn’t meet him, I wouldn’t be here now.” Magnus leans back against the booth. Berwald hums quietly, nodding. “I thought I would be left alone in there.” Berwald can’t help but smile slightly at those words. Magnus laughs a bit, eyes filled with a painful nostalgia.

“I take it you’ve been through there several times?” Feliciano asks, recalling the scars he saw on Berwald’s body back then. He nods again. “Ludwig, why didn’t you mention that you go to the platforms? I thought you said you despised them?”

“I do, but something compelled me to go that day. I don’t regret it one bit, though.” Ludwig says, staring down at the table. Feliciano smiles and says no more, instead turning to Berwald.

“And what’s your name?”

“Berwald.”

“I like it. Say, Berwald, are you treated at all like a slave? Like you were treated with your previous masters?” Feliciano asks rather seriously. Ludwig knows he’s against the slave trade and is an active advocate to shut it down.

“No,” was the simple answer. Feliciano smiles again, humming happily.

“Since that’s now out of the way, let’s order something to eat.” Feliciano claps his hands together quietly. Berwald nervously looks at the menu in front of him. He knows how to speak and understand physical signals, but he surely has no clue how to read. He’s been working with Ludwig recently, sure, but that started only three months ago. Ludwig notices Berwald’s hesitance and nudges him gently. He glances over and meet’s Ludwig’s concerned eyes.

“Hey, Berwald,” Magnus noticed as well and said something before Ludwig could. “you can’t read either, right?” Berwald slowly nods. “Well I can’t exactly do that either but Feliciano here is teaching me.”

“I’ve told you before, call me Feli. There’s no reason to call me Feliciano.” He sighs in annoyance and then looks at Berwald. “If you want, I can teach you, too.”

Ludwig sighs mutely, feeling a pang of jealously hit his chest. When Berwald glances at Ludwig, he can tell the other’s unsure. Maybe he should speak up.

“I’ve been teaching him recently, Feliciano, I can handle that on my own,” his tone is sharper than intended and Berwald flinches slightly. Magnus doesn’t notice since he’s busy trying to read the menu. Feliciano hums disapprovingly but takes notices of the sudden protectiveness. Ludwig normally isn’t like that. There must be a good reason behind that. Feliciano has an idea as to what it could be. He’ll need to talk with Ludwig one-on-one sometime soon. Maybe that can resolve the fairly obvious tension between those two.

Feliciano rests his head on his hand. “Whatever works for you, Ludwig.” The waiter from earlier walks up to their table, asking what they’d all like to drink. Berwald and Magnus settle for the only drink they can think of, water. Ludwig goes for some craft beer, muttering something about treating himself for once. Feliciano says some name brand wine and a glass of water.

The waiter then leaves promptly and Feliciano starts up the conversation again. “I guess we need to figure out what you’ll eat, Berwald. Magnus already knows what he’ll get since we’ve been here several times.”

Ludwig looks back down at the menu, trying to recall what Berwald enjoys eating. Feliciano is naming several items and what ingredients the menu lists. Berwald doesn’t seem to be interested with anything he’s hearing. Though he did perk up a bit when Feliciano mentioned salmon.

Though he didn’t notice and continued listing other items on the menu. Ludwig coughs into his fist, stopping Feliciano’s rant. “I think salmon is a good pick, Feliciano.”

Feliciano looks at Berwald. “That sound good?” Berwald nods and Feliciano smiles. He then asks if Ludwig knows what he’s getting. He nods.

The waiter returns a few minutes later with drinks and asking if they’re ready to order. Feliciano nods and says what he and Magnus are getting. He was, again, too engrossed in trying to read the menu and understand what words are.

Berwald shifts around anxiously. He’s never done this before. How exactly does this work? Are there any specific things he needs to say?

Ludwig can tell Berwald is thinking a little too much. He has a nervous habit of tapping his thigh with his finger when he’s anxious. Maybe Ludwig should speak. Feliciano and Magnus are done ordering and the waiter turns to Ludwig and Berwald. The tapping on his thigh freezes. Ludwig always wonders how Berwald manages to always look calm even when he’s probably panicking inside.

“And you two?” the waiter asks, looking tired and rather bored.

“I’ll have a pork chop with mashed potatoes and he’ll” Ludwig juts a thumb towards Berwald, making him jump slightly in his seat. “have salmon with bread rolls.” Berwald likes bread, right? Probably. He’s used it multiple times in making breakfast and dinner. The waiter asks how the meat and fish should be cooked. Medium well for the pork and medium rare for the fish. The waiter nods, takes the menus. and walks away.

Berwald looks towards Ludwig, nodding slightly in thanks. He can’t help but smile slightly. Berwald seems calmer now, thankfully. Feliciano and Magnus start ranting about what weird events have been going on in town. Ludwig wasn’t entirely paying attention, only hearing something about a drunk person breaking into a house and not stealing anything since they passed out.

His mind was focusing more on the person next to him. Berwald, by far, is so much more interesting. Ludwig muses about how he was so vehemently against these feelings a couple months ago but he’s now come to better terms with them. They’re still embarrassing, definitely, but he certainly feels better now that he’s accepted them for the most part. At the rate things are going, they’re definitely not going away anytime soon. And Kiku always says it’s better to accept things that are long-lasting.

Though there are moments where Berwald does something, probably outside, with no shirt on, skin glistening with sweat, and Ludwig has to quickly leave and he’s unable to focus for the rest of the day. It’s pretty bad. He takes a sip from the beer mug, glancing at Berwald. He’s listening to what Feliciano and Magnus have to say and nodding every so often.

More time passes and the food’s brought out to them. By now, it’s gotten more crowded. Feliciano chose a good time to arrive. At least they didn’t have to wait all that long.

Feliciano had gotten some pasta that Ludwig can’t name and Magnus has a steak with some strange looking side. Best to not question it probably.

Berwald’s glad he at least knows how utensils works. This entire scenario would be more embarrassing than it already is. First he causes a small scene, though he was honestly shocked that Magnus was here. Maybe Berwald can let that slide. Then he couldn’t read the menu, something that seems like is commonplace. Then again, Berwald was never taught how to read since everyone thought he would be a meager slave the rest of his life. And this is his first time in a restaurant despite living with Ludwig for a year.

The four fall into silence as they eat, Berwald and Magnus eating a bit faster than Ludwig and Feliciano. At least they didn’t notice. And if they did, they didn’t seem to care all that much.

Ludwig supposes that Berwald’s habit of eating quickly is from how he was treated in the past. Maybe if he didn’t finish what he was given within a certain time limit, it would be taken away. The thought sends a shudder down Ludwig’s spine. He continues eating without a word said.

Even a year later, Ludwig’s still figuring out new things about Berwald.

—

Magnus and Berwald finish before Feliciano and Ludwig and decide to spark a conversation.

“Last week, there were some bastards from the platforms that recognized me, thought I wasn’t with my master,” the disgust in that word was evident. “and tried to knock me out.”

“Same thing happened to me,” Berwald says.

“Huh. It’s definitely great, right?” Magnus comments sarcastically. Berwald nods. “Anyways, I was with Lovino-”

“Lovi. How many times do we need to tell you to call us by our nicknames?” Feliciano chides, a smile on his lips. He holds no harsh intent, though he does seem rather passionate about that subject.

“Lost count on week two. Anyways, Lovi and I were goin’ about when the idiots appear. They get me into an alleyway, I’m fighting back as best I can but they caught me unaware, Lovino suddenly appears with a gun and fires a warning shot,” Magnus continues going on about how Lovino scared the living hell out of the people who tried to kidnap Magnus.

By now, the restaurant is bustling with people. The staff number suddenly increased and things seemed to be running smoothly. The waiter from earlier appears with a check, saying they can pay whenever they’re ready. Feliciano insists on paying since he invited Ludwig and Berwald. Reluctantly, and after some bickering, Ludwig lets Feliciano pay. The waiter walks by and picks up the check and walks off.

Berwald doesn’t exactly understand what all that means but he’s not planning on questioning it. The conversation continues, this time with Feliciano ranting about how Magnus “planted a fish bomb” in the kitchen. It apparently reeked in there for an entire week. Berwald can easily believe that Magnus did that.

The waiter returns with Feliciano’s credit card and leaves promptly. Feliciano seems satisfied. So does Magnus and Ludwig. Though Berwald can discern different emotions in their facial expressions. Feliciano simply seems happy that he got to eat and chat with other people. Magnus has a nostalgic glint in his eyes, a broad smile on his lips hiding that glint for the most part. Ludwig looks as if he had an oddly deep thought while he was here. Berwald might ask about that later if there’s a proper time.

They slowly get up and amble outside the restaurant. Feliciano brightly grins and grabs Magnus’s hand, telling Ludwig and Berwald goodbye before heading towards their car. Ludwig and Berwald do the same, though they don’t hold hands. Berwald feels a slight need to do so but doesn’t make a move.

Ludwig unlocks the car, getting in. Berwald settles in the passenger seat and buckles the seatbelt. Ludwig starts the engine up and pulls out of the parking lot, starting the drive home. Berwald, as usual, is staring out the window despite not being able to see much. He’s positive his vision is starting to deteriorate, as Ludwig put it. It also doesn’t help that it’s getting darker as the sun sets.

No words are exchanged until Ludwig pulls into the garage and shuts the car off, garage door rumbling shut as he and Berwald get out. They both stand there rather awkwardly, waiting for one of them to say something.

“Thank you,” he mumbles, Ludwig barely hearing it. Berwald hasn’t been outside the house for a while due to his cowardice but finally decided to go this time. There wasn’t much pressure to go but he still felt the need to. Sure, he’s gone outside on several occasions, but they were short an uneventful. Except last time. There’s also a deep need of sorts to just be near Ludwig as often as possible. That’s probably what prompted Berwald to go.

“For what?” he asks after figuring out what was said.

“For takin’ me out,” the words embarrass Ludwig quite a bit but they don’t seem to faze Berwald. He wasn’t sure if that was the right wording, honestly. He’s not sure what he meant by that himself.

“You’re welcome? It was Feliciano’s idea,” Ludwig picks up on the confusion and responds as best he can with what he knows. There’s probably a deeper meaning to Berwald’s words. Though he says no more and starts heading inside. Ludwig follows, wondering if he can get more out of Berwald. Maybe Ludwig’s overthinking and over analyzing again. Yeah, that’s probably it.

They both end up in the living room, Berwald leaning against the arm rest with his legs crossed at his ankles and Ludwig trying to find a movie to put on. He quickly gives up and asks if it’s all right if they just watch some documentary that’s being aired. Berwald nods. Ludwig moves back to the couch and sits on the empty side, fiddling around with the remote. He finds something on Eastern Europe. Seems good enough. Berwald doesn’t seem to mind.

It goes on for about another hour or so. Berwald is starting to nod off and Ludwig can’t deny that sleep seems like a good thing right now. He asks if Berwald’s done watching. He merely nods and starts standing up. Ludwig grabs the remote and shuts off the television. The living room is barely lit well enough for them to see.

Berwald, finding it quite difficult to navigate towards the stairs, ends up tripping over some unseen object and falls right onto Ludwig. They both topple to the ground, Ludwig on his back with Berwald’s face against his stomach. Their limbs sprawl out awkwardly as they try to collect themselves.

Berwald lifts himself up with a grunt, freezing when he realizes their position. Ludwig is practically paralyzed, finding it difficult to keep steady breaths. They hold eye contact for who knows how long before Berwald finally turns his gaze to the ground by his hand. Ludwig tries to form words but nothing comes out.

“Sorry. Couldn’t see,” Berwald finally says after what seems like an eternity, looking into Ludwig’s eyes for a brief moment.

“It’s fine. Are you hurt?” Ludwig tries to brush off the fact he’s extremely nervous. He can feel himself heating up and trembling slightly under Berwald’s thin eyes. He’s a bit flushed, something Ludwig hasn’t seen before. Berwald is more tense than usual and his eyes keep moving around, unable to focus on one spot.

He shakes his head and moves to stand up. Ludwig lets him. He’s offered a hand to help get back onto his feet. Ludwig takes it with a small, nervous smile. He doesn’t let go of Berwald’s hand and starts walking towards the staircase. Berwald doesn’t resist the hold and follows quietly.

They successfully get upstairs and they release each other’s hands, glancing at each other nervously. Something between them changed in that moment. Neither are sure what it is but it was something.

“Good night.” Ludwig mutters quickly before walking towards his bedroom. Berwald nods and enters his room. When Ludwig hears the door click shut, he turns around and stares at it. He’s never seen Berwald look that embarrassed before. Sure, it wasn’t a lot shown but it was surely something major regarding Berwald.

—

The following morning went on as usual. Berwald ended up making breakfast and Ludwig went off to work. It was much more stressful than a usual work day, colleagues reluctantly admitting they didn’t do what they were supposed to and a fairly pissed off boss. It was simply great today.

Ludwig found some peace in thinking about Berwald. What he was doing, what was he thinking. Surely Berwald’s wondered about what happened between them last night. It was such a short moment that Ludwig questions if it even happened. It had to have happened. Ludwig vividly remembers Berwald’s slightly embarrassed look.

Ludwig sighs and slumps against his office chair, looking at the computer screen in front of him in disdain. Why couldn’t he just have a calmer day? On today of all days everything just had to go wrong. A quiet knock on the door. Ludwig says they can enter. It’s Matthew, an intern for the next month or two.

“Emma says the shipment’s in. She wanted to talk to you about something privately as you go through it,” Matthew’s voice is soft, as usual. It’s a small relief for Ludwig honestly, to hear someone who isn’t mad or annoyed.

“I’ll be with her soon. I take it she’s on the first floor in the back?” Ludwig asks. Matthew nods and says that’s everything and leaves Ludwig in his office. He sighs again, wondering what Emma could want. Hopefully it’s nothing too large and he can handle it and still get the rest of his work done.

He gets up after a few minutes and walks out of his office, nodding at an employee as they dart by. Ludwig approaches the elevator, pressing the call button and stepping back. A minute passes and the elevator doors open. Ludwig steps in, exchanging a quiet greeting with the janitor inside. He gets off on the second floor. The doors slide shut and the elevator descends to the first floor. Ludwig steps out and starts heading to the back of the building.

When he enters the storage room, he sees Emma moving a few boxes around. There’s two other people in the room talking in some foreign language. They must be the delivery people given their uniforms.

Emma smiles when she sees Ludwig, gesturing for him to come over. “I noticed you were having a tough day, Lud.” Emma says when Ludwig enters the room she was waiting in. “Wanted to give you a moment to take a break. I know you don’t normally do that but I think it’s needed. You seem out of it and that’s not like you.”

Emma hands Ludwig a box, saying that he needs to find the papers they need to sign. Ludwig has a gut feeling Emma hid the papers in the box to give Ludwig something to do. Maybe he really does need a break. And finding a single sheet of paper in a box full of paper should be a rather distracting task.

Emma picks up another box and settles it on her lap, starting to sift through the papers. Maybe Ludwig should start doing the same.

They kept at it for about an hour. Ludwig had found the needed papers about forty minutes ago but stayed since Emma said she needed help with something else.

“So, Lud,” she starts, leaning against the wall. They were standing outside the building in the way back. Ludwig isn’t sure what she needs help with that’s back here. “A little birdie told me you’re no longer home alone. Haven’t been for some time if that birdie’s correct.”

Ludwig blinks once. Twice. His face heats up. How does she know that?

“Don’t worry. Feli told me. God, you’re so easy to read at times. Anyway, I don’t plan on tellin’ anyone. But do you mind sharing a few details? Like how you met this other person?” Emma tilts her head to the side, lips curling into that odd smile of hers. Ludwig swears it looks a bit like a cat’s lips.

“I met him rather...” Ludwig starts. Emma’s eyes show concern but she keeps quiet, urging him to go on. He’s not sure how to word this. He met Berwald at the platforms. That’s normally something you don’t mention in broad daylight and with your coworker.

“Was it possibly the same way Feli met Magnus?” Emma asks. Ludwig tenses up, looking away nervously. “I take it as a yes. And it’s fine. I’ve been there a few times myself and don’t plan on tellin’ anyone.”

“You’re not wrong, but that was the only time I’ve been there! No other time in my life have I stepped foot in there!” Ludwig defends himself, not knowing it was basically useless. Emma finds it amusing and giggles softly.

“It’s fine, Lud, don’t be so uptight about it.” Emma gently pats Ludwig’s shoulder. “If I could let you leave early I would. Sadly, I don’t have that power. You’d have to talk to Abel about that.”

Ludwig sighs. “He probably won’t let me.”

“I doubt it. Anyway, we should probably get back inside before we get in trouble.”

“Sounds good.”

—

The day seemed to go by much faster after talking with Emma. His coworkers were a bit more cooperative and his boss didn’t talk as much. Ludwig has a sneaking suspicion that Emma talked to the people he works with at some point. Though that’s rather illogical since she was with him the entire time.

3:20, the clock on Ludwig’s computer screen says. He makes a small noise of annoyance. Only forty more minutes than he can go see Berwald. Wait, no, forty more minutes until Ludwig goes home and sees Berwald. Oh god damn it.

Ludwig feels his face heating up again, heart staring to audibly thump. He brings a hand up to his face and sighs. Maybe it’s worse than he thought it was. He just needs to get through whatever projects are left for today and then he can leave. Block out what’s going to happen later and just focus on what’s going on now. Yeah, that’s a good idea.

Thirty minutes go by without much hinderance. Matthew stops by again to drop off a few papers from Abel but other than that Ludwig’s left alone in his office. Everything’s going quite smoothly until he looks at the clock again.

3:54, the clock reads. Ludwig feels a shiver go down his spine. Berwald becomes a prominent thought again. Probably best to just leave now and continue going through all these papers tomorrow. Ludwig carefully slides the papers into a folder and gets up. His joints crack quietly as he stretches, a small consequence for sitting still for a period of time.

Ludwig quickly clocks out before grabbing his bag from the floor by the door and folds his laptop, shoving it into the bag. Ludwig gathers a few other things and glances around his office a final time before shutting off the light and leaving. Matthew happens to be walking by and asks if Ludwig’s leaving for the day. He nods slowly and Matthew smiles and says have a nice day before walking off. A nice man, really. Oddly generous but also knows how to hold his own.

Ludwig heads towards the elevator, running into Emma again. She’s leaving as well.

“You feelin’ better, Lud?” She asks while scrolling through her phone.

“I suppose.”

“Better than nothing.” The elevator doors slide open and they both step out, heading towards the front parking lot.

“Is Michael back yet? I’ve heard he’s been traveling a lot lately for his job.” Ludwig asks as they walk.

“He should be back next week or something. If I’m right, he went through France, Switzerland, then Sweden for whatever reason, and ended up in Italy. I really don’t understand his job.” Emma sighs, shoving her phone into her bag.

“He goes around gathering information for news articles, correct?” Emma nods. “Strange that they have him going through all sorts of countries when they could just send multiple people.”

“It boggles me, really. He likes France a lot and his employers should realize that and keep him around there. He told me he despised going to Sweden. Probably the language barriers. He knows some Norwegian but basically no Swedish.”

“I don’t blame him.”

The two have to part ways. They say simple goodbyes and head off to their cars. Ludwig wonders how Michael has the energy to keep up with what his job demands. It must be so draining.

Ludwig starts the engine up and thoughts of Berwald starting to creep in again. Will he say or do anything? Did he even notice that something changed? He probably did. He was acting strangely. Ludwig growls lowly in frustration, his mind dashing in circles to try to find a sound answer. Nothing.

He turns up the volume of the song playing. Some song by ABBA. Ludwig’s not too familiar with the band and their music but Berwald likes this group quite a bit. Oh god damn it. Ludwig quickly turns off the radio, trying to collect himself. He knows his face his flushed. It feels like its burning.

Another thirty minutes pass. At least it gave Ludwig some time to think before he had to face Berwald. It’s rush hour and people are eager to get home. Some a little too eager. A car next to Ludwig was rear-ended. Luckily it didn’t seem like much damage was done and both drivers went their separate ways with no difficulties.

Ten minutes later and Ludwig finally pulls into his driveway. He enters the code into the keypad and the gates creak open. He hesitates for a moment before continuing to the garage.

It’s all routine from there for the most part. Ludwig parks, gets his stuff, ends up looking at his phone for five minutes while leaning on his car, and then enters the house.

But Berwald’s no where to be seen. There’s two plates of food set out on the table. Steak it looks like. But that’s not an issue right now. Ludwig needs to find Berwald. Though he’s not anywhere on the first floor. Is he in bed? There’s no way he’s going to sleep when he still hasn’t eaten dinner.

Unless something happened.

Panic surges and Ludwig dashes upstairs, taking a moment to try to collect himself but failing. He ends up in front of Berwald’s bedroom door. Ludwig stands there for a moment. There’s no sounds. The panic returns full force and Ludwig bursts into the room, calling out Berwald’s name.

There’s no response. He’s fast asleep, sprawled out awkwardly on the bed. Ludwig sighs in relief and starts walking towards the edge of the bed. It reminds him of when he brought Berwald home from the platforms. Though everything’s changed so much in just a year. There is one thing that hasn’t changed, however, and that’s the fact Berwald’s still as handsome as he was when they met. Maybe even more so now.

Ludwig makes a small defeated noise, a familiar heat starting to build up in his face. Damn these emotions. He kneels, resting his head in his hand. Berwald’s sleeping face really is beautiful. He’s so relaxed. His chest rises with soft, even breaths. The light from the bedside lamp really does soften his features.

Damn he’s beautiful.

Some time passes and Ludwig’s still staring at Berwald in adoration. Ludwig’s mind is in some sort of trance. A trance induced by Berwald. Ludwig’s can’t think about anything else; not what happened last night, the shitty day at work, just Berwald.

Ludwig’s eyelids grow heavy and he crosses his arms on the bed, resting his head atop of them. Maybe a short nap would be all right. Then he can wake up Berwald and they can eat. Making conversation with few words as usual and end up watching something on the television.

Yeah, it’ll all go as usual.

—

Berwald slowly woke up, stretching his limbs and trying to get the weird taste out of his mouth. He sighs, joints cracking rather loudly as he moved around. One particular move made his lower back crack and he let out a small groan.

Once he was more awake, still with the haze of sleep there but not as prominent as before, he realizes he’s not alone. Ludwig is there as well, kneeling on the floor, leaning against the bed, and asleep? Berwald pokes him a few times. No reaction.

How long has Ludwig been here? He must’ve been pretty tired to fall asleep in such an inconvenient spot. But why here of all places? In Berwald’s bedroom? It’s baffling.

He decides it’s best to get him onto the bed and wait for him to wake up and then get answers. Berwald slides off the bed as quietly as he could. As gently as possible, Berwald slowly picks up Ludwig, holding him to his chest bridal style. He’s far from light but Berwald manages to settle Ludwig on the bed on his back.

Berwald moves the pillows so Ludwig’s neck isn’t elevated too much or too little. A sore neck in the morning is never fun. Berwald then removes Ludwig’s tie and shoes, wondering if it’s worthwhile to take off the suit jacket. Probably. Ludwig may get annoyed if it’s wrinkled. Berwald finds a way to hold Ludwig up to slip off his jacket. Berwald assumes this is good enough and sets the jacket on the back of the chair near the desk.

He returns to the bedside, staring at Ludwig intently. Why in the name of all holy was he here? And he didn’t wake Berwald up?

Thoughts of last night slowly flood his mind. Maybe that has something to do with this? Berwald sighs and decides he should go eat. It would be the first time eating dinner alone. Well it’s not exactly dinner. It’s nearly one in the morning but that’s not important.

He stumbles downstairs. It’s not easy to see when it’s dark but Berwald manages. The light from the kitchen helps him. The plates he left out are still there. He grabs one and rather carelessly shoves it into the microwave to heat it up. He can’t even remember what he made. Maybe something with steak? Well he’ll find out.

It was steak with diced potatoes. Ludwig likes potatoes. Berwald happened upon two in the pantry. Why not use them? After taking the plate out of the microwave, he pokes at the steak to make sure it’s warm enough. Seems like it. He sits down, staring at the other plate in front of Ludwig’s seat. Maybe Berwald should put the food into a container so it doesn’t spoil.

He quickly gets up and does that, putting the container in the fridge. Maybe it’ll be dinner for tomorrow. Technically later today but that’s not important. Berwald sits back down, finally eating. It’s a bit stale but still edible. Berwald doesn’t mind.

Once he finished, he cleaned the plate and placed it in the sink. He can take care of it later. With that, he returned to his bedroom. Ludwig subconsciously moved to lay on his side but he’s still asleep. Berwald decides to quickly change into more comfortable clothing to sleep in. He won’t be asleep long but it still helps.

He turns the lamp off and slowly walks to the other side of the bed, keeping a hand on the mattress to help guide him so he doesn’t trip. He succeeds, lifting up the covers and sliding beneath them.

He ends up laying down in a position that has him staring right at Ludwig. Berwald can’t make out any fine details but he can certainly picture Ludwig’s sleeping face. Muscles relaxed and lips not pulled into that tight frown that seems to be his default. His hair is still gelled now that Berwald thinks about it. Out of curiosity, he reaches a hand out, bumping against Ludwig’s forehead before combing through his hair. It’s a bit stiff but other than that it’s smooth and fairly soft.

Sighing quietly, Berwald pulls his hand away and shifts around to get comfortable. For a short while, he simply lays there, aimlessly staring at Ludwig. Berwald should honestly sleep. If he’s recalling correctly, he’ll be working outside the house tomorrow in the garden out back.

With that now in mind, Berwald rolls onto his back and shuts his eyes. Hopefully he falls asleep soon.

Though he does wonder what Ludwig thought about regarding what happened between them last night. Berwald’s always been fond of Ludwig for so many reasons but a new reason might’ve appeared in that moment. Might’ve? No, definitely. Something Berwald never really thought about. He’s far more fond of Ludwig than previous owners since he doesn’t lash out for the smallest of reasons or force Berwald to overwork himself.

Maybe that’s it. But that still doesn’t explain why he felt so... flustered? That’s definitely not something new but in this respect it most definitely is. The look on Ludwig’s face, from what Berwald could see, was also simply beautiful.

God damn, what exactly is going on? Berwald sighs loudly and closes his eyes to try to fall asleep.

What will Ludwig think when he wakes up? Will he be mad? Probably not, honestly, but you never know. If there’s one thing Berwald’s learned from life as a slave (a rather lucky one at that) it’s that you look at all the possible outcomes.

Whatever the consequences, though he’s rather sure there won’t be any, he should just sleep for now.

—

Ludwig wakes up rather unglamorously. He first noticed this wasn’t his room, jumped up in surprise, and ended up falling off the bed. Then he realized he wasn’t alone when a groggy voice muttered “Ludwig?”

“U-Uh, what the-” He stammers, quickly sitting up to see who else was on the bed. It was Berwald. Ludwig suppresses a sigh of relief. He then has to take a moment to admire Berwald, eyes hazy and trying to focus on Ludwig, hair a bit fluffed up. Still handsome, really.

“Ya all right?” Berwald says, still having trouble clearing his vision to see Ludwig.

“Just wasn’t expecting to wake up in here, that’s all.”

“Sorry,” Berwald glances away. Ludwig feels a small bit of panic grow in his chest.

“There’s no need to apologize. I should be the one apologizing since I overreacted,” he says hastily. Berwald looks back at Ludwig.

“Should we go eat?” Berwald knows it’s around the usual time for Ludwig to be getting up so he shouldn’t be late to work today. The clock on the wall by the door says it’s sometime around six in the morning is Berwald’s eyes aren’t failing him.

“I’ll go change into another suit and freshen up then I’ll go downstairs.” Ludwig says. Berwald nods and stands up, stretching his arms and back. Ludwig bites his lip and finally gets off the floor, quickly walking towards the door. Berwald noticed his sudden haste and wondered what caused that.

Maybe he’ll ask later. For now, he should probably freshen up himself. He walks towards the door Ludwig left through and switches the light on. Berwald blinks a few times to adjust his eyes. Once that’s done he heads into the bathroom. He stares at himself in the mirror. His hair is quite a mess but that can be fixed. He grabs the brush on the counter and uses it to tame his hair.

It’s routine from there, brushing his teeth, staring at himself for a minute wondering if there’s anything else he should do, and then leaving to go downstairs.

Ludwig’s bedroom door is closed and there’s a light coming out from beneath it. He’s still getting ready. Berwald cautiously heads downstairs. He wishes he could see better in the dark. He wishes he could see better in general.

At least he doesn’t hit his hip on the counter when he enters the kitchen. That normally happens when he’s unable to see in the kitchen. He switches on the light, blinking a few times to get used to the sudden brightness.

He doesn’t move for a few minutes. As he stands there, Ludwig was entering the kitchen and accidentally walked into Berwald’s back. He quickly spins around, an apology on his lips but Ludwig raises a hand to keep Berwald quiet.

“Let’s just make breakfast,” Ludwig says. Berwald nods and with no other words, they start making breakfast. Berwald grabbed the leftover potatoes that Ludwig didn’t eat. He said he’ll eat them now along with bread rolls and marmalade if he can find it. The marmalade couldn’t be found so he just went with butter. Berwald had a similar breakfast, just replace the potatoes with scrambled eggs.

Once they finish eating, everything is oddly domestic? They wash their plates side-by-side, elbows occasionally hitting each other. They’re both obviously confused but just go along with it. Neither wanted to ask about it.

When Ludwig starts walking towards the garage, the silence is so heavy and awkward and neither know what to do with it. Ludwig mumbles a goodbye and Berwald does the same. Once he’s alone in the kitchen, he sighs rather loudly. What exactly happened back there? Again, something changed but he isn’t sure what. Frustrating, to say the least.

Deciding to try to take his mind off of what happened, Berwald had spent an hour trying to read something. He’s sure it has to do with some mystical creatures, given the weird looking horse on the cover. But all he got out of it was that someone wanted who knows what. And that was inferred from the few pictures that were scattered throughout the book. Along with the very few words he can actually read.

After that, Berwald decides to change out of his pajamas and into clothes he doesn’t mind dirtying. A faded white t-shirt, worn-out jeans, and sneakers that are fairly new but already have mud stains on them.

Now that he’s changed, he heads back downstairs. Good idea to do it now. It’s light enough outside to see but not enough that he’ll get sunburnt. That happened shortly after Ludwig brought Berwald home. They sat outside for a few minutes too long and his skin reacted poorly. That’s how it’s always been but normally he just ignored it and kept working in order to not be beaten. But in that case Ludwig started fretting over Berwald and gave him aloe to rub over the burnt areas. That was new.

He smiles a little at the memory. He had no clue how to react to Ludwig’s kindness back then. Generosity of any sort, be it food, clothes, a bed, or anything really, was the highest thing a slave could receive. Now it’s a daily part of Berwald’s life. He has been given food, clothes, a bed, and so much more and it wasn’t as a reward for hard work. It was considered normal.

Another rather iconic moment of Ludwig’s kindness from the past was when they went into town a while back. Still considered a slave by law but not treated as one. Well, unless you’re not Ludwig or Feliciano is that statement entirely true.

Ludwig and Berwald were wandering about the shopping outlet, occasionally going into stores to browse around and maybe buy something. They ended up at the end of the outlet with an empty field in front of them. A few children were running around happily, parents standing nearby and chatting amongst themselves.

Ludwig excuses himself to use the restroom. Berwald says he’ll stay where he’s standing. He glances around awkwardly, not really knowing what to do besides fidget with the handle of the bag he’s holding.

A couple of minutes pass and Ludwig still isn’t back. Berwald sighs mutely and looks down at his feet. Ludwig shouldn’t take all too much longer.

A man approaches Berwald, saying they’d like to talk to him alone for a second. He eyes them apprehensively and asks why they can’t just talk here. Nobody around them’s paying attention to them anyways. They’re all in their own little worlds.

The man grips Berwald’s bicep, holding it tightly. He flinches and tries to get away but the man leans in. “Where’s your master at? Where’s your chains at?” he asks in a rough voice. Berwald’s heart races, sweating building up on his forehead. He glances in the direction Ludwig went off in. Still no sign of him.

“You ran away, now didn’t you? Let’s return you to where you belong.” The man starts pulling Berwald away and he can’t force his body to resist. Everything’s practically paralyzed. Mind short-circuiting, he simple follows. It’s not like he can do much else.

But he’s going back to where he started, losing the progress made with Ludwig in these past ten months. Back to the platforms where Berwald’s nothing once again. He wants to do something desperately but terror and worry stopped most bodily functions. His hands tremble and his legs are weakening by the second. His throat tightens and his guts are spinning around inside him.

There’s a voice behind him calling out his name but he can’t figure out why the voice is familiar. The man leading Berwald away stops, turning around. Berwald tries to turn around but his legs don’t want to move.

“I apologize but I believe the person you have is a good friend of mine and I’d appreciate it if you’d let him go,” wait, that’s Ludwig? The man holding Berwald releases him, muttering a halfhearted apology before leaving. With a gentle hand, Ludwig wordlessly guides Berwald away from the outlets, taking the bags he was holding. They got some odd looks from passersby but nobody made direct comments.

They reach the parking lot, Ludwig unlocking his car and setting the bags in the trunk before staying by Berwald’s side until he’s inside the car. Ludwig seemed to be on the lookout for something but saw no dangers around.

When he does get inside the car, he immediately turns towards Berwald. He was confused but returned Ludwig’s gaze. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let that happen.” Hesitantly, he takes Berwald’s hand. He lets it happen, finding the gesture to be calming. The adrenaline rush has slowed down and Berwald’s downright exhausted now. He doesn’t say anything as Ludwig releases his hold and starts up the car-

Hold up, he’s supposed to be-

Oh, he’s been gardening mindlessly as he pondering the past. Berwald huffs in slight amusement at the realization. He was on his knees by a small plot filled with marigolds, picking out the weeds. The flowers and soil don’t seem to need anything so it’s probably best to leave it be for now.

It also seems like he got most of his work done. Huh. Whatever works? The sun’s getting higher into the sky so maybe he should go inside so he doesn’t get a sunburn. There isn’t much else to do besides prepare dinner but that should be done later today.

Maybe just walk around the house? That sounds decent enough to help pass time. May want to shower first to rinse off the sweat and dirt sticking to his skin.

Berwald heads inside, realizing he didn’t put gloves on. That wasn’t a smart move but there’s no evident damage. Surely Ludwig will notice something when he checks up on Berwald again. He still isn’t sure why that happens but it’s amusing to watch Ludwig’s face become tinted with a bit of red. Why he’s embarrassed? Berwald isn’t sure but it’s cute to watch.

He makes it up to his bedroom. He only stumbled once climbing up the stairs but other than that it was a decent trip. Walking into the bathroom, he sheds his shirt and tosses it into the bin in the corner.

It’s a simple looking bathroom. White with darker accents. A sink to his left with the toilet next to it, a small cabinet embedded in the wall to his right, and the shower in front of him.

Berwald then fully undresses, wondering if he should’ve left his shoes in his bedroom but didn’t to go back and put them away just yet. After the shower, sure. He leans in to turn the knob, cold water suddenly splashes onto his head. He stumbles back in surprise, wondering why he didn’t remember that happens every single time he showers.

He sighs, reaching a hand into the shower to see if the water’s warm enough. It is, thankfully, and he steps inside. At least he can see clearly enough he doesn’t have to worry about slipping. That probably wouldn’t be pleasant.

—

Two hours later and Berwald’s laying on the couch, wondering what he can do before Ludwig gets home. He had taken a nap after his shower so that’s no longer an option. Glancing at the clock, squinting at it to try to decipher the time, Berwald gave up and walked over. Around one? Eh, close enough.

Another three hours and then some until Ludwig gets back. He was a bit tense yesterday when he got back but Berwald didn’t ask about it. Hopefully today was better.

The doorbell suddenly rings out and Berwald jumps in surprise. Who could that possibly be? Ludwig didn’t mention anyone stopping by or any deliveries. Berwald gets up, a little annoyed that he couldn’t just lay there.

He walks up to the front door, looking through the little peep hole. Feliciano? Magnus? What are they doing here? Berwald sighs and opens the door. Magnus is bouncing up and down, a bright smile on his face. He yells Berwald’s name, leaping forward and tightly hugging him. He stands there awkwardly, glancing at Feliciano before slowly returning Magnus’s hug.

“Magnus, you silly thing, at least say hello first.” Feliciano chides playfully, walking inside and patting Berwald’s shoulder.

“Aw, but I like Berwald.” Magnus pouts, releasing Berwald. He doesn’t say anything.

“So I take it that Ludwig’s at work?” Feliciano asks. Berwald nods, a little disturbed by Feliciano’s smile. “Great! I need to talk with you about something.”

“Oh yeah, that. I can’t say much but all I know is that ya gotta be careful about this.” Magnus chimes in, moving to stand behind Feliciano.

He childishly glares over his shoulder. “Hush, Magnus, I would like to tell Berwald what I discovered.”

Discovered? Wonder what that could be. Feliciano asks if they could migrate to the living room. Berwald nods and starts walking in that direction, Feliciano and Magnus following behind. They all settle down, Berwald in his usual spot on the right side of the larger sofa, Magnus sitting at the other end and Feliciano stealing the armchair.

Again, that smile really is unsettling. But it’s probably better to keep quiet about that.

“So, I stopped by Ludwig’s workplace earlier and found him in an interesting situation. He was in the lobby area, for lack of better words, talking to himself. I was going to approach him but he was so immersed in his own world. Amusing to watch, really. Anyway, he was mumbling something but what caught my attention was your name, Berwald, and love,” why does Feliciano look so smug? Magnus, too? What does all of that mean?

“Think ya need to explain it more. He doesn’t seem to get it.” Magnus says nonchalantly, leaning back against the sofa. Berwald really is confused by Feliciano words.

He laughs lightly, the smug look retuning full force. “Berwald, I’m saying that Ludwig is attracted to you. Very attracted, if you ask me. Now I don’t know you all that well but I’m still willing to help. After all, I know Ludwig very well,” was that wink entirely necessary?

“Still confused, Berwald?” Magnus asks, scooting over to sit next to Berwald. He slowly nods. “Here’s an idea as to what it can lead to.” Magnus suddenly jumps onto Berwald’s lap, straddling his thighs. There’s a choked cough from Feliciano.

“Oh god, Magnus, oh god,” Feliciano sputters out, “don’t do that unless you actually plan on taking the next several steps and I dearly hope that isn’t your intention.”

Magnus stares at Feliciano for a moment before blushing in embarrassment and biting his lip. At the realization, Magnus slowly gets off of Berwald and moves to sit next to Feliciano. A little awkward but they’re making it work. The air is heavy and Berwald wishes he could understand what exactly just happened.

But what does Feliciano mean by Ludwig’s attracted to Berwald?

“Now that’s passed by, I’m just going to say this, Berwald,” Feliciano starts the conversation again, “if Ludwig is acting a bit weird tonight, it’s because of his revelation and the fact he probably had a stressful day. Please try to be careful about it and use your words if you need to.”

“You also mentioned something about him being pent up?” Magnus pipes up.

Feliciano nods. “I did say that. When Ludwig gets like that, he tends to be rather annoyed since he hasn’t done anything sexual lately. So he may try something with you, Berwald, and if you don’t want that you better make it clear. And if you do want it, make it clear.”

Berwald nods slowly. He, too, hasn’t done anything sexual for quite a while now. But he doesn’t exactly feel pent up? Whatever that means. Probably something along the lines of sexually frustrated. In that case, kind of, yes. But Ludwig wanting to have sex with Berwald? He wouldn’t be against it unless it got violent in any way.

Feliciano and Magnus then say they’re going to leave and go back home. Berwald walks with them to the front door, locking it behind them. Should he tell Ludwig about this or stay quiet? Maybe wait until Ludwig asks about it? That’s probably the safest option.

Berwald returns to the living room, sitting back down in the spot he was earlier. To help pass time, he decides to watch something on the television and then go start preparing dinner. If Feliciano’s right, Ludwig probably won’t be too happy when he gets home. It sends a small shiver down Berwald’s spine as the thought of possibly being hit or worse. Ludwig wouldn’t do that, right? Hopefully not.

—

Two hours pass by uneventfully. Berwald ended up rewatching The Hypnotist. A thrilling movie, really. Ludwig was quite interested in it when they both first watched it.

Speaking of Ludwig, will he try to have sex with Berwald? He already made up his mind that he would go through with it willingly. Unless Ludwig was too violent. If that happens, then Berwald’s going to back out of it. He knows he’s still technically a slave but Ludwig doesn’t like that at all. So with the way Berwald’s treated here, he has more power than he has in the past and is perfectly able to fight back now. A slightly soothing thought.

Berwald grunts quietly as he gets up, joints popping. He was so invested in the movie that he didn’t really change the way he was sitting. Whatever. He grabs the remote, scanning it over to find the power button. At least it’s a contrasting red compared to the other black buttons. He presses it and sets the remote down, starting to head towards the kitchen.

He tries to recall what Ludwig likes to have when he’s stressed or angry. He does have a tendency to drink more beer than he should when he’s in that state. May want to keep an eye on that to make sure it doesn’t get out of hand.

Other than that, Ludwig’s stress foods rotate around any type of meat, a generous amount of the stuff, and potatoes. Sometimes chocolate but that doesn’t happen often. But if Feliciano found it worthwhile to stop by and warn Berwald, Ludwig’s probably in a pretty bad mood.

And the fact that he indirectly (and unwillingly) said he was attracted to Berwald made the flustered feeling return. He still doesn’t entirely get it. It’s not the same angry-flustered he felt back when he was a slave. No, this flustered is very, very different. But what exactly is it? He sighs loudly. Maybe he can ask Ludwig about it when he’s in a good mood.

It’s most likely a good idea to start dinner. He’s only got an hour or so so he’ll have to find something simple. Pork chops sound good.

—

Thirty minutes later and the pork chops are finished. Hopefully Ludwig doesn’t mind. Now Berwald should make sure he can make baked potatoes. There’s three potatoes in the pantry. Ludwig should be fine with just one and the two pork chops.

It doesn’t take much longer for Berwald to finish dinner. If he’s reading the blurry clock correctly, about twenty more minutes. At least he finished everything he had planned, though it wasn’t a lot. Normally he does some house cleaning but he did most of few days ago and there’s no evident reason to clean again.

He honestly feels as if he should do something else. If Ludwig really is in a bad mood, Berwald should try to help in some way other than food. And maybe sex but that’s just a maybe. Though that should help quite a lot if Ludwig’s up to do it. As usual, Berwald won’t force anything. Though he seriously wouldn’t mind if that happened. He trusts Ludwig and he won’t do anything rash.

Berwald decides to just sit in the living room and wait. Maybe turn on the television again. Oh, why bother? It’ll just become white noise since his thoughts are so raucous. Truth be told, Berwald is quite anxious but also glad that he knows what he knows. He isn’t sure why he feels like this but he’s far from regretting anything.

He leans back against the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. Who knows how this’ll go. Hopefully Feliciano wasn’t joking around with his words. Though with the way Magnus acted about the topic, it probably wasn’t a lie.

Berwald brings a hand up to his face. It’s warm. Not surprising.

There’s a faint echo of a door clicking shut. Berwald suddenly sits upright, staring at the hallway leading towards the garage. His heart thumps audibly, as if it’s trying to break the ribcage. With a trembling breath, he stands up and walks into the kitchen.

Ludwig then enters shortly after. He looks drained. Shoulders tight and jaw clenched. Eyes weary. Though there’s something strange burning behind them as well. He doesn’t really seem to notice Berwald’s presence. A little disheartening but completely understandable.

Ludwig suddenly walks up to Berwald, hesitating for a second before hugging him. Berwald stiffens in confusion but doesn’t resist. After a moment, he returns the hug. Ludwig hums lowly in approval before backing away, a faint smile tugging at his lips. His jaw’s more relaxed now.

“I assume you made dinner already?” Ludwig asks softly. Berwald nods, gesturing towards the table. “Let’s eat in the living room tonight.” Ludwig then releases Berwald, stepping towards the table and grabbing both plates. He turns to Berwald and then starts walking towards the living room. He’s quite confused now but maybe it helps with Ludwig’s stress.

Berwald enters the living room, seeing Ludwig sitting on his usual spot on the sofa. The plates are set on the low table. Berwald sits in his own spot, glancing over at Ludwig and accidentally locking eyes. That thing again was burning behind his eyes. And it was starting to bother Berwald quite a bit. What is it exactly? Maybe something related to what Feliciano mentioned?

Ludwig quickly excuses himself to get them both drinks. Berwald nods. There’s a faint heat pooling in his abdomen and he’s hoping Ludwig doesn’t notice anything. It’s been a while since this has happened.

Ludwig returns with two cups. He hands one to Berwald. It’s just water but that’s perfectly fine. He doesn’t need any alcohol at the moment when he’s already starting to warm up. Ludwig probably got himself beer to unwind a little. That’s perfectly fine as well.

“So how was your day?” He asks after taking a sip from his cup.

Berwald hums lowly. “Didn’t do much. Some gardenin’ ‘nd took a nap ‘fore makin’ dinner,” it’s probably a good idea to leave out Feliciano and Magnus’s surprise visit.

Ludwig nods “Good, good.”

“‘nd how was yours?” Berwald asks.

Ludwig sighs loudly, setting his cup down by his plate. “Exhausting. I thought yesterday was bad but today was from hell. Nobody did what they were supposed to and didn’t cooperate. Abel decided today was a good day to give me too much paperwork as well. Though I did barely manage to get most of it done today.” He brings a hand up to his face, clearly not too happy with recalling this.

Berwald doesn’t reply. He’s not exactly sure how to. He shifts around awkwardly. That heat is starting to become an issue and Ludwig’s going to notice if something isn’t done about it.

“Are you all right? You’re flushed.” Ludwig gets up and sits down at Berwald’s side. He glances away, wondering when the idea of having sex with Ludwig really got this bad. He raises a hand to Berwald’s face, making a soft comment on how warm it was. Must be the alcohol talking. Berwald doesn’t know how much Ludwig has already drank today.

Ludwig was mesmerized with how embarrassed Berwald looked. But why is that? Something must’ve happened earlier today.

“Feelin’ a bit lightheaded.” Berwald mumbles, shifting around again in a weak attempt to move away from Ludwig.

“Then eat and drink. It’ll help.” Ludwig says as he gets up to return to his former place on the couch. Berwald lets out a mute sigh of relief. Ludwig isn’t in as bad of a mood as Berwald thought. Again, it’s probably the alcohol talking. Ludwig is acting a bit strange.

Berwald grabs his plate and sets it in his lap. It’s still warm so hopefully the food is as well. Ludwig does the same and quickly starts eating.

They eat in silence, occasionally stealing glances at one another. Several times they made accidental eye contact and quickly looked down at their plates. The tension between them kept building up and soon became nearly unbearable. Berwald’s positive he’s never felt this hot before. He could barely focus on eating.

Ludwig notices this and wonders if it has to do with what Feliciano was talking about earlier when they were texting. He said that Berwald appears to be very interested in Ludwig. He took the information and ran with it. After all, it was the only good thing about his day and he wasn’t about to let it become irrelevant until a later date. His slightly tipsy mind wants to address it now and get a solid answer.

He puts his plate down, getting a finishing off his beer before moving to sit next to Berwald again. He freezes, glancing over at Ludwig. His face is a bit flushed. Oh god, what is he going to do? Berwald hasn’t seen Ludwig get drunk enough for him to act different.

“Hey, Berwald,” Ludwig asks, voice a bit slurred. “do you like me?”

Wait, what? What kind of question is that? Berwald nods, eyeing Ludwig with a bit of concern. It should’ve been evident already?

Or wait-

“Would you sleep in the same bed as me?”

What the hell’s going on here? What initiated Ludwig to ask these questions? Berwald bites his lip, looking away. He’s not sure how to respond to this. Does Ludwig mean simply sleeping in his bed? Or does he mean having sex? Probably having sex but Berwald wants to leave room for doubt.

Where did that confidence from earlier go? He’s still not against having sex with Ludwig, no, but now that the option is blatantly obvious Berwald’s nervous about it.

Ludwig nudges Berwald’s shoulder, wanting an answer. He sighs quietly, looking back at Ludwig. “Yes,” what exactly is Berwald saying yes to? Just sleeping? Actually having sex? Both, probably.

There’s a small smile tugging at Ludwig’s lips. A bit of relief in his eyes. This is one of those rare moments where Ludwig actually looks happy, something that doesn’t appear often. He asks if Berwald’s done eating, seeing that some pieces of pork chop are still on his plate. He nods and Ludwig grabs the plate and stands up, grabbing his own plate as well. Muttering to himself that he needs to put these in the dishwasher before they go to sleep. Berwald says he’ll go to his room and change.

They part, Ludwig heading to the kitchen and Berwald to his bedroom. Both were rather nervous, each with similar thoughts in mind. Though their ideas as to what could happen had some differences.

They both finish their tasks quickly, running into each other as Berwald leaves his room and Ludwig walking down the hallway. For whatever reason, it looks as if Ludwig’s sobered up a little. Maybe he wasn’t that drunk to begin with? But that would mean what he said and did earlier was entirely out of place. This scenario is already out of place, what’s the use of questioning that detail?

Entering Ludwig’s bedroom, he asks if Berwald really is all right with this. He nods. He trusts Ludwig. He heads over to his dresser and Berwald moves to sit on the edge of the bed. His eyes widen a little in surprise and the heat from earlier is suddenly noticeable when Ludwig starts undressing. Probably to change out of his suit but it doesn’t mean Berwald can’t admire. He’s stripped to barely any clothes in front of Ludwig in the past. Nothing was sexual then but now there’s some tension.

Ludwig changes into a loose t-shirt and pants, similar to what Berwald’s wearing. The image of Ludwig only wearing underwear may or may not be imprinted in Berwald’s mind. Though if anyone were to see that, they’d be in a similar situation.

Ludwig turns around, face flushed. So he was embarrassed about it. If he was, why didn’t he ask Berwald to step outside or at least turn around? Feliciano’s words from earlier echo in Berwald’s mind.

Ludwig walks to the other side of the bed, sitting the comforter while blatantly trying to avoid eye contact. Berwald moves to lean against the headboard, propping himself atop the pillows. He looks at Ludwig with some concern. Maybe something should be said.

“Ya said ya wanted to sleep, right?” Berwald asks after a few moments. Ludwig doesn’t say anything and gets up to turn the lights off before taking a few moments to navigate back to the bed. He slides under the covers. Berwald does the same, shifting around for a little bit to get comfortable. It’s odd. He feels safe here but that tension’s still there, making this scenario a little uneasy. In all honesty, Berwald’s hoping Ludwig initiates something. A first, really.

“Do you like me, Berwald?” Ludwig asks quietly, moving to face Berwald.

He thinks for a moment before replying. “Yes.”

A few minutes of silence pass. Berwald can’t see Ludwig’s face but he’s most likely biting his lip, a habit of his when he’s nervous and trying to think.

“How would you feel if I...” he trails off, still trying to find the right words. Berwald remains silent. “If I were to say I was attracted to you, how would you feel about that?”

His heart skips a beat. He knew that this was likely to happen but to have it actually happen...

“Wouldn’t mind,” Berwald finds himself saying without really thinking about it. “Would actually be happy with it,” oh fuck, that wasn’t supposed to be said.

The silence afterwards isn’t as tense as before as the atmosphere changes to a softer one. Neither are sure why that happened but they’re glad it did.

“That’s good to hear. In that case, can I hug you, Berwald?” a simple question but it meant a lot to Berwald. Ludwig always asks before even grazing Berwald’s skin. He hums his agreement. Ludwig sits up, tossing the comforter to their feet before looking towards Berwald. It’s a little difficult to see with the lack of light but Ludwig can manage.

It ended up with the two laying on their sides, chests pressed together, and arms wrapped around the other. It was a bit awkward but they made it work. Berwald honestly liked this. Ludwig’s rather warm. He also didn’t seem to have any complaints about this either.

All Ludwig could honestly think about was how sturdy Berwald is and how oddly comfortable this position is. His breaths are soft and even, heart thumping quietly inside his chest. And for whatever reason, Ludwig feels that damned warmth rising in his crotch. Just what he needs right now. He hasn’t had any type of sexual contact in a while and it’s been a very long while since he’s done anything with someone. Maybe he’s just a little desperate for something.

There’s a concerned hum from Berwald, along with a nudge of his hand. Ludwig doesn’t say anything, opting to move his hips a little farther away from Berwald. He asks if Ludwig’s all right. He just nods. No, he wasn’t exactly all right. He is getting aroused and this isn’t exactly a good time for that.

Berwald wasn’t too satisfied with Ludwig’s answer but didn’t press further. Berwald has a sneaking suspicion as to what’s going on, since he felt something not so soft pressing against his thigh before Ludwig moved away. He’s not to blame, really. Berwald’s entering a similar state as well.

He mutters Ludwig’s name and he tenses in response. Berwald moves to press himself against Ludwig, making him choke out some unintelligible words. Berwald’s never done anything like this before. Every time he had sex in the past he was simply used for his master’s pleasure. With Ludwig, something’s evidently different. He wouldn’t act like that. With the way he’s been treating Berwald, surely that attitude would be brought into this. Also, Berwald is really starting to get hot and bothered and he would like to know if Ludwig wants sex or not.

Though since he’s clearly aroused, he most likely does.

Ludwig stutters out Berwald’s name, clearly confused but not doing anything to resist. Berwald asks again if everything’s all right.

“God, you should be able to feel it!” Ludwig blurts out, burying his face in Berwald’s chest in shame. He chuckles mutely, hold on Ludwig tightening.

“Should be able t’ feel me as well.” To emphasize his words, Berwald thrusts his hips a little. Ludwig, definitely embarrassed, mutters something about how grateful he is the feeling’s mutual.

“Guess we should do something, right?” Ludwig pulls himself away from Berwald. He nods, saying turning on the lamp should be the first step. Ludwig hastily agrees, reluctantly getting out of Berwald’s hold to get out of the bed. He uses the time, and slight boost in confidence, to surprise Ludwig a little. Berwald quickly sheds his shirt before Ludwig turns the lamp on.

Once he does that, turning to face Berwald, Ludwig has to take a moment to simply admire. Berwald is simply beautiful. Scarred chest and all, it’s all beautiful. Ludwig smiles to himself before getting back on the bed. Berwald gently moves Ludwig so he’s straddling the former’s hips. With a flushed face, he lets it happen. Seeing Berwald beneath him like this certainly is a sight to behold.

Hesitantly, Ludwig leans down, face hovering above Berwald’s. He’s rather embarrassed, too, but it’s clear he wants this. With what experience he has, this is entirely new. This loving, caring atmosphere. He’s also probably used to giving pleasure rather than receiving. It was a bit odd he initiated this, but Ludwig isn’t complaining. It just goes to show that Berwald is for this, wanting this.

Ludwig gingerly kisses Berwald’s lips, testing the waters before moving away. He made a quiet, disappointed noise in his throat. Ludwig kisses Berwald again, this time a bit more firmly, both closing their eyes. Berwald’s not sure how to react, but he likes this. He vaguely recalls this happening with his first master all those years ago, but he quickly pushes the thought away. Ludwig. Just focus on Ludwig.

Feeling Berwald falter a bit, Ludwig deepens the kiss more, tilting his head slightly. Berwald brings his arms up to slowly wrap around Ludwig’s chest.

It’s all so warm and gentle, tugging at Berwald’s heartstrings. He pulls away for a second to breathe before leaning up to kiss Ludwig again. They continue, Ludwig’s tongue briefly grazing Berwald’s bottom lip. He’s not sure what that meant but it sent a shiver down his spine.

One of Ludwig’s hand move down to gently stroke Berwald’s chest and stomach, causing him to tremble slightly and gasp. Ludwig notes that the side of Berwald’s stomach is particularly sensitive. Ludwig pulls away, having to take a few moments to admire Berwald’s reddened lips, parted some in soft pants, and clouded eyes.

Slowly, Ludwig leans down, pressing his mouth to the base of Berwald’s neck. There’s a faint gasp from him, urging Ludwig on. He softly kisses and sucks at the skin, trying to find a weak spot. A sharp inhale tells him all he needs. Right above a especially prominent pulse point on the right side of Berwald’s neck. Ludwig intently sucks on the skin there, occasionally biting at it to get a rise out of Berwald. He’s not making much noise, but the shaky breaths and sighs say a lot.

Ludwig pulls away, eyeing the bright red mark on Berwald’s neck. It’s a lovely contrast against his pale skin. He whispers Ludwig’s name. A sensation of love and desire overcomes him. He’s going to be the first to truly make love to Berwald. Ludwig has to make this as special as possible. Take a healthy amount of time to map out Berwald’s body, marking all his sensitive spots.

Ludwig starts moving down to Berwald’s chest. He makes a soft questioning noise but doesn’t say anything or make a move to stop Ludwig. Deciding to slow down, he licks, sucks, and gently bites at Berwald’s chest and stomach. Ludwig keeps in mind which areas make Berwald flinch and what spots make him gasp.

For the most part, Berwald’s chest and stomach are rather firm with muscle, though that has deteriorated some since he hasn’t done much heavy work for this past year. Ludwig doesn’t mind. It means Berwald has been able to rest in a safe place. And to be here after only four months of knowing each other

“Ludwig,” Berwald’s breathy voice prompts Ludwig to look up. “kiss me again. Somethin’ tells me there’s more t’ it,” Berwald’s face flushes a little and he glances away for a second.

Ludwig has to take a moment to process that. He makes a choked noise of surprise before moving up to Berwald’s face again. Swiftly kissing him again, he responds with more assurance than last time. Ludwig’s tongue licks at Berwald’s lip again. It takes a few moments for Berwald to do anything but he slowly parts his lips, not sure what else he could do.

Taking his time, Ludwig’s tongue enters Berwald’s mouth. He grunts in surprise, but it ends with a faint moan of sorts. The heat was overwhelming to both, more so Berwald than Ludwig. Berwald’s never been kissed like this, touched like this. There’s that emotional pull at his heart again. Ludwig’s being so gentle and cautious, not saying much but always checking on Berwald.

Both are glad they’re wearing loose pajama pants. It helps a little with their slowly growing erections.

Ludwig’s tongue moves around the inside of Berwald’s mouth, feeling his teeth, gums, and tongue. He was hesitant with returning this kiss, thanks to his lack of knowledge as to how this works. Eventually, after pulling away to breathe, the two were having an odd dance of sorts with their tongues.

Hearing a small, muffled groan from Berwald, Ludwig pulls away. Berwald’s lips are a bit swollen from the kiss, some spit trailing down his chin. And he’s still beautiful. He murmurs Ludwig’s name again, looking abashed. Berwald moves his hips around impatiently, trying to make it clear as to what he wants. Ludwig chuckles, leaning down to kiss at the pinkish spot on Berwald’s neck again before moving down his chest.

Trailing kisses down his chest and stomach, Ludwig stops right above the hem of Berwald’s pants. The tent in his pants enlarges and he shifts around expectantly. They were a little too tight for his liking, and he’s hoping subtle signals will get the needed message across. He doesn’t need to say anything unless he wants to. Something that wasn’t there in the past. If he was told to speak, he spoke. If he was told to keep quiet, he kept quiet as best he could. Here, he chooses what he wants to do.

And what he does want if for Ludwig to hurry up, damn it. Berwald honestly can’t recall a moment in his life where he’s actually wanted to be touched like this. Well, what Ludwig’s doing, being gentle and loving, wasn’t expected but it’s more than welcomed. Berwald knew there wouldn’t be violence involved but he had no idea as to what potential outcomes were. This is a very welcomed surprise, really.

“Berwald, you’re thinking too much.” Ludwig says as he moves into a more comfortable position between Berwald’s legs. He snaps out of his daze, meeting Ludwig’s eyes apologetically. He doesn’t speak of that anymore, asking if Berwald wants to continue. There’s a moment of thought before several quick nods. Ludwig smiles a little, hands grabbing the hem of Berwald’s pants before pulling them down his thighs.

Ludwig swallows in anticipation. Berwald’s cock isn’t small, that’s for certain. An excited shiver runs down Ludwig’s spine. Berwald’s breathing becomes a bit unstable, chest trembling ever so slightly.

Ludwig sits up, shucking his shirt over his head and hastily folding it before setting it down at the foot of the bed. Berwald chuckles to himself at that. Always wanting to keep everything tidy. A nice little trait about Ludwig.

He quietly asks if he can fully remove Berwald’s pants and underwear. He nods, surprised by the sudden question but far from upset. So Ludwig does so, folding the pants and placing the clothing by his shirt. He turns back to Berwald, having to take a few moments to stare in awe. His cock is now standing tall, tip leaking.

Realizing he’s still wearing pants, Ludwig quickly takes that off along with his underwear. Berwald doesn’t even try to hide the fact he’s staring. Ludwig settles back between Berwald’s legs, hands wanting to reach out and stroke his shaft.

Ludwig suddenly remembers two items that will be rather important in this. Lube and a condom. He gets up, face flushing at the fact Berwald’s still staring without shame. Ludwig grabs the two items, tossing them on the bed next to Berwald. He grabs the bottle of lube, eyeing in curiously.

“It’ll help make this not painful.” Ludwig says simply, taking the bottle from Berwald’s hands. He doesn’t say anything, though he still is confused.

Ludwig squeezes out some of the lube onto his fingers, warming it up. He leans over Berwald again, pressing gentle kisses to his neck. He seems to understand what’s going on and he bucks his hips, wanting to feel Ludwig’s hand.

Kissing Berwald like earlier, Ludwig starts to slowly work at the other’s shaft. Berwald’s gasps and barely there moans are swallowed up by Ludwig and he’s pretty damn proud of himself at this moment. Certainly nobody has touched Berwald like this before, given how he’s squirming around.

Berwald’s simply overwhelmed. In a good way, though. Pleasure courses through his body, an undeniable heat building up in his crotch and abdomen. With a sharp gasp as Ludwig rubs at Berwald’s tip, he bucks his hips to try to get that sensation again. Ludwig obliges and it has Berwald positively trembling in ecstasy with gasps and faint moans.

His legs subconsciously wrap around Ludwig’s hips, holding them rather tightly. He gulps, a twinge of doubt rocking through him but is but to rest at the sight of Berwald’s face. Lips parted in ragged breathes, eyes hazy with pleasure, body twitching at the sensations. So beautiful. A rush of blood goes to Ludwig’s crotch area and he wants Berwald inside soon.

Ludwig slowly pulls his hand away, teasingly running it up Berwald’s cock and circling the tip. He whines quietly, hips thrusting upwards. Ludwig laughs quietly, saying that he needs to prepare himself. He’s starting to get a little desperate for Berwald’s cock, really.

Berwald gives Ludwig a confused look as he shifts backwards, propping himself up on his knees, legs spreading apart. Having no clue as to what’s going to happen, Berwald sits up, eyes dropping down to admire Ludwig’s cock again. An idea suddenly bursts to life in Berwald’s mind.

Ludwig grabs the lube again, squeezing a little more onto his hand. With a nervous sigh, since Berwald’s staring without any shame again, Ludwig brings his hand up to his rear. He lets out a quiet, choked noise as he lets a finger tease around his hole, briefly dipping in before pulling away.

While Ludwig was teasing himself, Berwald had stolen the bottle of lube, trying to read the fine text on the label. Giving up, he squeezes a little too much on his hand, warming it up just as Ludwig did earlier. Then, though Berwald had really no clue as to how this worked, he grabs Ludwig’s cock, making similar movements like he did earlier. He tenses up, a hint of a moan in his gasp. He whispers Berwald’s name, moving around a little to kiss him.

Ludwig’s fingers finally penetrate his ass. That along with the stimulation from Berwald’s inexperienced hand was amazing. The knot in Ludwig’s abdomen was tightening significantly and he knows he won’t last for much longer at this rate.

Berwald’s watches Ludwig squirm around, helpless to the pleasure. It’s definitely something to see him come undone like this. He’s normally so uptight until the beer comes out. Even then, that’s nothing similar to what’s going on right now. Ludwig’s faced is flushed, jaw somewhat slack, eyes closed. Berwald loves it.

Ludwig slides in another finger, biting back a moan as he scissors them to stretch himself out. Berwald’s fingers are insistently working at Ludwig’s cock, pressing against its tip a little too forcefully. Albeit a little painful, it still sent electric jolts through his body. Slipping in another finger, Ludwig’s thighs start to tremble ever so slightly,

Berwald leans forward, catching Ludwig’s lips. Their tongues dance together again, spit dripping down both their chins. All of Ludwig’s hushed gasps and moans are swallowed up by Berwald, who’s clearly enjoying this.

Pulling away, Ludwig retracts his fingers, not enjoying the empty feeling but knowing that will be fixed soon. He slowly pushes Berwald onto his back. He asks what Ludwig’s going to do. His face heats up before he stutters out his plan. He wants Berwald inside. And since he’s probably never done anything like this, Ludwig will take the lead and do most of the work by riding Berwald. He mutters his agreement as to never being inside anyone with a visible blush.

Ludwig grabs the condom that was forgotten, quietly asking a final time if Berwald is all right with this. He responds with an immediate yes. Ludwig tears open the wrapper, grabbing the condom before rolling it onto Berwald’s cock. Giving a few pumps to make sure the condom’s set in place and at least decently covered in lube, Ludwig straddles Berwald’s hips.

Raising his hips, Ludwig reaches down to hold Berwald’s cock. Ludwig lines it up with his ass and slowly starts to sink down. Both of them are breathless for a few seconds as Ludwig bottoms out, thighs shaking. He softly moans out Berwald’s name, leaning down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips before sitting up again.

Ludwig slowly grinds his hips against Berwald’s, loving the sensation. Ludwig’s so full. This is all so simply perfect. Berwald’s expressions are perfect as well; hazy eyes, parted lips, thoroughly flushed face. When he lets out a quiet moan, Ludwig lifts his hips and slides back down Berwald’s cock, setting a slow, even pace.

In all honesty, Berwald’s a bit louder than what one would expect. A seemingly constant string of moans. But Ludwig has nothing against it.

The desire for more grows, and Ludwig picks up the pace. Berwald’s cock suddenly hits a sensitive spot and it has Ludwig moaning. Berwald tightly grasps Ludwig’s thighs, hips bucking up to meet him halfway. He leans down again- making it difficult to move their hips but that can be ignored for now- to kiss Berwald rather roughly. He responds wholeheartedly, hand moving to grab Ludwig’s hair.

As they passionately kissed, Berwald kept thrusting. His cock kept barely grazing Ludwig’s sweet spot and it was starting to drive him mad. He sits up suddenly, a trail of spit falling onto Berwald’s chest, and quickened the pace of their movements. The actions made Berwald shudder and moan rather loudly, hands gripping Ludwig’s thighs again.

All rhythm is thrown to the wind as they both were chasing for their orgasms. Ludwig’s hands never stopped moving around on Berwald’s chest. With a whisper of Ludwig’s name and a groan, Berwald finishes first, thrusts starting to slow down as his came down from his high. Ludwig quickly grabs his cock, giving it a few rough pumps. His body shakes as his orgasm rocks through his body. Cum paints Berwald’s chest as he pants heavily.

They’re still for a few moments before Ludwig slowly lifts himself off of Berwald’s softening cock. However, Ludwig doesn’t do anything for another minute or so. He was staring at Berwald’s face. Another new expression, his post-orgasmic look. The sweat and cum on his body glisten in the dim lamp light.

“Should clean up and go to sleep.” Ludwig mutters to himself, shakily getting off the bed to go to the bathroom to get towels to clean up. Berwald hums his agreement and follows, noting Ludwig’s trembling legs.

Berwald recalls how weak his body always was after he was violently fucked by previous masters. His hips were incredibly sore and his legs didn’t want to function. He enters the bathroom after Ludwig, taking the towel he had grabbed. Berwald wets it and quickly scrubs off the drying cum on his chest. Ludwig says he’ll put the towel in the laundry later and Berwald tosses it onto the counter. He also slides the condom off his cock and throws it into the trash.

Exiting the bathroom, Berwald helps Ludwig get into the bed. He makes a hushed comment on how sore he’ll be tomorrow. Berwald was about to apologize but Ludwig says it’s worth it. They both lazily put on their underwear and pants again, not wanting to bother with shirts. Berwald lays in bed next to Ludwig, face buried against his chest, arms wrapped around him loosely.

Ludwig can honestly get used to this. He’s played around with people in the past but those were one night stands. Those people left before dawn broke. This time, Berwald will stay. He’ll still be here in the morning. Ludwig won’t stay long since he has to go to work but that’s fine. He’ll come back to Berwald.

Yeah, Ludwig can get used to this. Having a lover to come home to. Having someone who truly loves him back. Ludwig may have waited a year and it was Feliciano who did something about it despite lack of knowledge but it was worth it in the end.


End file.
